College love, friends and music
by ScrewThisImOuttaHere
Summary: Bella and her sister Rose head to U.W. were they meet a couple of interesting friends, and maybe more than friends. Bella is a music major were she meets a fasinating musician... rated M for language and future LEMONS!All HUMAN!CANON PAIRS! first fic R&R!
1. Arriving to UW

**College love, friends and music**

**Ch.1 – arriving to U.W.**

**A.N/****Okay so this is my first fic so please R&R and tell me if it sucks or if I should keep writing please? Here there is an RPOV but I don't think there will be much pov's apart from those of Bella and Edward. I have an amazing idea to continue this but if you don't like it well tell me please, thanks love you! **

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Twilight or its characters nor any song or music shown here… otherwise I would be filthy rich…xoxo --Emma…**

**BPOV**

I was sitting on the shotgun seat holding on for dear life while Rosalie sped up through the highway towards our new home for the next four years, U.W. and singing "right round" by Flo-rida. Rosalie is my step-sister since we were 14, but for what matters she is my only and true sister. We are extremely close, so when I got the scholarship for U.W. she decided to go with me. Ever since her dad, Phil, and my mom Renee married 4 years ago, we've been pretty much inseparable. We understand each other, my dad- Charlie- died six years ago in a job-related accident, he used to be chief police back in Phoenix, so I assume it was a gunshot or something, mom never told me much. And Rosalie's mom died when she was four, but her parents had divorced when she was two and she lived with her dad, so she doesn't remember her much, I guess that's good- for her.

Both our parents are filthy rich, so I didn't get the point in making this a road trip instead of just flying here, but Rosalie is dead-scared of plains and she said it would be a fun, bonding experience- as if we would need more bonding. But she was right as always, it has taken us about five days- just because we absolutely HAD to stop at every single mall to shop- I' m surprised there is still room in her M3, but apparently every item bought was absolutely necessary, and in the end I love her, with her flaws included, and I'm a sucker for her puppy eyes, so I let her have her way.

So there I was, at about half an hour till we arrive, and going at what I assume is at LEAST 150 mph –but I'm too much of a chicken to actually check- listening to my lovely sister talking about who-knows-what, when THE topic came up- my boyfriend. I had the most amazing boyfriend back home- Tyler.

We had been together for two years until I had to come here and he stayed in Phoenix. He had been my first kiss, first boyfriend, even the first and only guy I've ever been with, he was so special for me, but we decided a long-distance relationship was too complicated, and would be even harder to break up over the phone, so we ended it a couple days before I left. I was devastated, and Rosalie knew it was a hard subject for me to talk about, so I couldn't figure why the fuck she would bring him up.

The only thing I actually heard was Rosalie saying his name, and when I turned my head around to glare at her for even mentioning him I realized she had my cell phone in her hand, it was ringing to The Veronicas and the caller ID said _"Love"._

I picked up quickly and answered…

-"Hi babe!"

_-"Hi princess! How are you?"_

-"I'm okay, much better now that you called, how about you?"

_-"Much better now that I called you, hahahaha! Hey! I was thinking… since I don't start class for a week, how about I go and visit you for a couple of days? Would it be okay?... I mean I know we broke-up so if it would be too hard for you…l…I understand…"_

-"No! Nonsense! I would love to see you! When are you coming?"

_-"Well I'm actually at the airport, so if I leave now I could be there in a couple of hours…that okay?"_

-"Yes! Of course! See you later babe! I love you!"

_-"I love you too love, bye!"_

"So… what did he say?" Rosalie asked me in a cautious voice, she knew how sensitive I'm about this… "Umm… he said he is coming to visit for a couple of days before classes begin…" I answered in a sad voice, "that's great! But wait, why aren't you exited…?". I actually didn't know why I wasn't exited, I mean the love of my life was visiting me, I was going to see him again, I guess is just that I know after those few days it would be over again, and I was already healing, so it feels like I'm reopening the wound, "I don't know I guess I'm just thinking of how hard it's going to be to say goodbye once again…". We stayed silent for the rest of the ride, which was like 10 minutes.

Our dorm was more than acceptable, and I know once Rosalie and I get our hands on it, it is going to be gorgeous. It had a dining room/ living room and a small kitchen, on each opposite sides of the room there was a door, Rosalie decided she wanted the one that was next to the living room, so I took the one next to the kitchen, I didn't care.

Both rooms were equally big with a private bathroom and walking closet- a gigantic walking closet. I gave Rosalie permission to decorate the whole apartment-my room included, with the sole condition that I have veto power over everything, if I don't like it, it is gone. With this new power, Rosalie decided we needed to go shopping for the essentials that were missing.

"Rosalie, how is this _essential_ exactly?" I asked her holding up some scanty piece of lace she liked to call lingerie, it was supposed to be a bra and panty set, all I saw was a couple of lace pieces, that would not cover a hand if needed. She insisted that we absolutely needed to buy at Victoria's, I just didn't get it, I mean I don't even have a boyfriend anymore… she just insisted.

"_Because_ Bella, I know you are single now, but you won't be for long, you are an amazing girl, you'll see, you'll have a boyfriend in no time, and for that you need new sexy underwear! Now, let's go, try that on so I can take you to get a mani-pedi."

**RPOV**

I know Bella has being going through a rough patch since she broke up with Tyler, but I need her to bounce back, and like my nanny used to tell me whenever I broke up _"un clavo saca otro clavo"_ which basically means that to forget a man, you get another man, I has worked so far for me, I mean I've never had a lasting relation like the one between Bella an Tyler, but I've had my fair share of guys.

I still remember the day Bella introduced Tyler to our parents, it has horrible and I got into a huge fight with my dad. He has always been a racist son-of-a-bitch, and I hate profoundly that about him, we always fight about that, I stay pissed for a week, and after five minutes of the fight he is begging for forgiveness, which I of course- no matter how much I love him- don't grant. I think any kind of discrimination is unacceptable, so when he saw Tyler and began yelling at Bella saying how appalling it was that she would even think about being with a black guy, all hell broke loose.

I couldn't believe he would say that in front of him, especially since Bella was scared as hell for his reaction. Tyler was the new guy in school, a dark piece of eye-candy, and not only that, he was a straight A student and had a charming personality, all and all, PERFECT. All the girls in school-me included- would flirt our asses off, all except for Bella, and of course she was the one he noticed, I was so jealous, but happy for her.

They were perfect for each other, but it had ended and she needed to get over it. "_Because_ Bella, I know you are single now, but you won't be for long, you are an amazing girl, you'll see, you'll have a boyfriend in no time, and for that you need new sexy underwear! Now, let's go, try that on so I can take you to get a mani-pedi."

We had agreed that since I had gotten my manicure and pedicure a week ago, that she would get one now while I go and drop off everything we bought, and then I'll pick her up.

She looked amazing-as always- in that deep blue bra and panty set, it was all lace and had one dark blue ribbon tying together in the front the bra (it was purely decorative) and two ribbons alike on each side of the panty, it was gorgeous, and she looked astonishing. "See? A perfect fit. Now go on and change back! I can't wait till we are back so I can begin decorating!" I said clapping my hands together and bouncing a bit in lace, it was just something I did when excitement over-powered me.

I was going back to the car to drop off all our shopping-which let me tell you did not constitute of a small amount of bags- when I saw him. He was a big, burly, sweet piece of ass. He was bent over the hood of his jeep and he seemed to be having trouble fixing it. His ragged jeans were stained with oil all over and so seemed to be his brown t-shirt. His short, curly brown hair was a mess, which now I saw was because he was pulling at it in frustration. I went and left our bags at my BMW, and turned his way. My dad being a car collector an aficionado taught me everything there is to know about cars and fixing them, this was a '94 Wrangler jeep - a piece of cake.

"Hey! Nice ride! What's wrong with it?" I said to him while I approached him. He turned around probably surprised by my voice, and stayed equally if not more shocked as he eyed me up and down from my leopard-print Prada stilettos, up to my extremely short white shorts, to my V-neck hot pink tank top with a thick black belt around my waist, and finally to my loose, natural blond hair hanging in defined curls to mi waist. Finally I locked my turquoise eyes with his beautiful honey-colored ones. "Umm…. I-I-I don't kn-know… there is some-something leaking" He stuttered, how cute! I love to make men nervous, I feel powerful. I walked closer and spotted the damage immediately- the antifreeze was leaking from the bottom of the engine. "Look, see here? The antifreeze is leaking; it's coming from the water pump weep hole. You need to change the water pump. You'll need to take it to a mechanic." I told him with certainty, there was a 99% chance I was right.

"Umm… thanks, but how do you know what's wrong with it?, I've been here over an hour and you just looked at it, and I mean, no offense, but you don't seem the kind that would know cars…" he said while looking to the floor, he looked so embarrassed that a girl- especially a girl like me- could know more about cars than him, he was in total denial. I started giggling a bit, I just couldn't help it, his face was just contorted in between frustration, admiration, denial and confusion, and it was hilarious!

"My dad collects cars and he taught me everything there is to know about how to build and fix cars… yours is quite simple, no mean to offense… plus the leak is like right there, it was quite obvious…" I said pointing to the leak. "Look if you want we can take your car to the mechanic and then I can give you a ride to wherever you are going… how does that sound?... I'm Rosalie by the way…" I said smiling and extending my hand for him to shake.

"Uhh… Emmet… and sure, if it isn't too much of a burden for you…" he said shaking my hand and looking shocked, but smiling. "No, not at all, actually I would fix it myself but I don't have a water pump replacement hahaha!" He laughed along with me and got up in his car. "Okay do you know a mechanic near here? I'm kinda new so I don't know my surroundings yet…" I asked him. "Yeah! Follow me" he said back with a grin, probably happy that there was at least one thing he knew that I didn't.

"Soooo….?" I asked him as he got in my car. He sighed "You were right…" he said rolling his eyes; I know it's childish, but I just love to hear I'm right. "Nice car by the way- a chick's car, but still… _nice!" _He said looking around while I started the engine and sped up. "So… where to?" I asked him so he could give me the directions to his place, or wherever he was heading before his car broke down. "Huh?... Oh yeah, umm… to U.W…. do you know how to get there?"He said shaking hs head to clear his mind, I had totally caught him staring at me, but he reacted quickly and answered. "Yeah! Actually I go there now! I mean me and my sister…" I was so exited this guy-Emmet- was going to the same university as me, he was really cute and I totally caught his attention.

"_Really?!_ You go to U.W. too?" he said way too shocked. "I mean it great! But you just don't look like you're from around…" He backed up once he saw my expression. "Well maybe it's because I'm not from around… actually I'm from Phoenix, I'm here because my sis got a scholarship there and we are sort of never apart…so here we are…" I told him, I don't know what was it about him that made me trust him, I mean I would have never got a stranger, especially one _that_ size into my car, but I did, and now I was telling him my life.

We talked like that until we arrived. When I asked him what building he was staying at, he happened to be in the one next to mine, so I parked in mine and he could walk to his. After I got out I went to the trunk and popped it open, inside was half the bags, the rest was in the back seat.

"Man! You like shopping!" I hadn't realized he was standing behind me, and since he had a booming voice I jumped. "Holy crap! You scared the shit outta me!" I said grabbing my chest for my heart to steady. "I'm sorry, but I saw the bags in the back seat and when you went to open the trunk I assumed you were going to need help." He said in a rush trying to reassure me. "Yeah okay, it's just that I scare really easy and you are _loud _man."After he helped me get everything back to my place we said or goodbyes and I went to pick Bella up to the beauty salon.

"Bella! You won't believe what just happened to me! I met the cutest guy EVER! And I took him to the mechanic because his car broke down… and…and he asked me out! He goes to U.W. too! Can you believe it?... Bella?... Bella!" I knew that face far too well, she was not listening to me… I hate when she does that! I end up yelling at her and she ends up apologizing and of course I can't resist her puppy eyes. She says she can't resist mine either but she doesn't know that I copied hers.

"Huh? Oh yeah, uh huh…" Like I was letting her get away with it. "Really Bella? You'll let me paint your bedroom hot pink and lilac?" I knew how much she hated those colors, but if she wasn't listening to me, then I'll play hard. "What?! No! Rose I hate those colors!" Ha! I knew it. "But, then why would you say '_uh huh'_? were you not listening to me?" I said with mock horror, she smacked my arm soft, but still and I started laughing along with her. "I'm sorry I was just thinking about Tyler, I don't know what the best solution to this is, if I should see him and make the best of it or leave it alone to keep healing." She sighed. "What do you think I should do?" I honestly didn't know what to say. "Honey I think is best for you to keep healing, and I think that telling him you love him and kissing him will just give you false hope. Listen why don't you see him today and tell him it's over and that you'd rather not see him in order to heal?" I said with compassion, I know it must not be easy to go through what she's going through. "Yeah that sound right, thanks Rose you always know what to do, I love you" she said and pecked my cheek.

"So what were you telling me before I didn't pay attention?" She asked laughing a bit, I laughed too. "I was telling you I met this guy, his name is Emmet and he asked me out, he goes to U.W. too. He is a merchandising major, and he is 19 so he's only a year older than us. He said he and his friends were going for pizza tonight since obviously everyone is starving and no one wants to cook the first day, and he said we could come along. I told we'll meet them there at 7 is that okay?" I asked nervously while I checked the clock, it was 5:23pm. Maybe she wouldn't want to go out since Tyler was arriving today. "Actually that sounds amazing; I think I'll talk really fast to Tyler-cause honestly I don't think I can take another long talk- and then I'll need to eat something and go to a bar… I think I'll need to drink tonight… you game?" "That sound like the Bella I know and love… of course! We are so getting drunk tonight! Yay!"

**A.N/ So… did it suck or was it decent? Please bear in mind English is my second language so it's kinda hard for me ok? Love you guys! And please review! Make happy or just cut to the chase and tell I suck and to stop writing… thanks ;D --Emma**


	2. Pizzas, Vodka and Sex

**Ch.2 –Pizzas, Vodka and Sex**

**A.N/ I just hope you liked the first chapter, and I hope to update regularly, just please r&r, it makes me want to write… thanks love you! **

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Twilight or its characters nor any song or music shown here… otherwise I would be filthy rich…xoxo --Emma…**

**BPOV**

As soon as we arrived I saw Tyler's car, he was standing against the hood with his earphones on. Rose gave me a supportive hug and headed to our place, I walked towards him. I tapped him on the shoulder and when he saw me his face lit up and he went for the hug, but I stopped him. "I'm sorry Tyler, but we need to talk." I told him already holding up the tears of having him in front of me again. "Sure honey, you are not breaking up with me are you?" he said in mock horror and began to laugh- I didn't and when he saw my face stopped. "Please Tyler, just don't call me honey okay? I just came here to tell you I made up my mind and I think it's not healthy for neither one of us to do this, to keep seeing each other and saying I love you when we broke up… so what I'm saying is that I want you to go back… I need to heal and I can't do so if you are here giving me false hopes… okay?" I began sniffing; I just couldn't hold it in anymore and then he hugged me and I couldn't help but cry.

"That's alright honey- I'm sorry- Bella, I guess I thought it would be nice to see you before class, but I guess you are right we need to heal and this is not the best way to do it… I'm sorry, I'll go… bye Bella" He said as he released me. "I'll see you some day…" He said and got in his car. "Bye Tyler… see you same day…" Then he pulled away and I just dropped to the floor and broke down in tears. Next thing I knew I saw something copper-ish and heard the sweetest voice. "Hey, are you okay?" And then I felt him sit down besides me and embrace me. "hey, what's wrong?..." He asked me again, I just couldn't respond, why was this stranger being nice to me? "I-I'm fine… is just that I just sort of broke up with my boyfriend… I mean not really but still…" I told him, I just wanted to see his face but I was buried deep in his chest, his glorious chest. "Why don't you tell me about it maybe you'll feel better…" he suggested in the kindest tone ever. "umm…sure it's just that I used to live in Phoenix and I had a boyfriend there, but I got a scholarship here and he stayed there so we decided not to make this complicated and end things, but he came to visit because he thought it would be nice to see each other before classes start, but I just need to heal right now so I told him to please leave, and it was just so hard!" I said in a rush and started crying again, he hold me even tighter and began to sooth me by humming some tune I didn't recognize, it was sweet and in fact soothing.

After I calmed down we pulled me up and helped to get up on my feet, he held my arms to check if I was okay I nodded and he finally released me, I felt empty like being in his arms made complete, like I had been empty my whole life and never really notice before, it felt wrong, I wanted to be in his arms again, but that would be weird we just met and I didn't even knew his name. I wiped my eyes and finally looked at him. He was gorgeous, he had copper unruly hair, it was a mess, it had spikes pointing in every direction, it was adorable. He had the most captivating green eyes I've ever seen, a perfect strait nose and full, red kissable lips. He had strong features yet it was the perfect balance between beauty and manliness, he had a squared jaw and prominent cheekbones. I probably stood there staring at him for a while because I saw him shake his head, clear his throat and extend his hand "I'm Edward by the way, nice to meet you" His voice took me out of my reverie and I answered back "Hi, yeah I'm Bella, nice to meet you too, and thanks for that, I'm sorry you saw me like that." I said pointing to the floor. "No problem, listen it was my pleasure, really don't worry about it." He said reassuring me I felt my face hot so I probably was a deep red right now, but somehow I did feel assured by him.

"Hey, I have to leave right now but maybe I'll see you around?" he said nervous looking at the floor, I think he was asking me out, and I really wanted to say yes, but I just broke up… wait, not really I broke up about a week ago, but still I mean a week is nothing, so I decided to make it casual "yeah, look my sister and I are meeting some new friends at pizza hut at 7 and then we are going dancing, maybe you could come by, it will be fun…" I said with a smile, and when he looked up his face was lit up as well "sure it'll be fun… see you there, bye!" he kissed me on the cheek and waved, I stood there frozen by the electric current that filled my body when his lips touched my cheek. I was a feeling so intense; I never felt that with Tyler. After I recovered sense partially I walked in a Edward induced zombie-like state, I don't even know how, but suddenly I was sitting in a stool in the bathroom being hovered by Rose and a million artifacts I've grown used to.

After an hour and a half of pulling, plucking and ironing, FINALLY Rose had finished with me, I have to give her credit I looked amazing! I had knee-length black boots, a black plaid mini skirt, a deep blue V-neck t shirt and a open black vest on top, a cute pair of earrings and a long necklace, which was a very long chain with a dark blue big heart in the end touching my belly button. My hair was hanging in loose waves till my hips and it looked shiny and healthy, I had smokey eyes and a clear lipgloss. She as always looked gorgeous in a tight mid-thigh, sparkly golden dress and golden stilettos. The dress had no back, but her strait golden hair covered it.

We left our place at 6:45, in enough time to arrive to pizza hut in time. We waited for a cab, since we were going to be drinking we weren't driving. In the cab I told Rose everything about my encounter with Edward, she was so exited I had asked him to come she said that if I had told her sooner maybe she could have put me in sexier clothes- if that is even possible since you could almost se my ass thanks to the lack of length on this micro-skirt and the cleavage I was wearing left nothing to imagination, but she said I looked hot anyways so she was happy.

It's not like I plan on anything happening tonight, but causing a good impression is always good. Once we arrived she headed towards a table with three people in it, two boys and a girl. One boy was unbelievably huge his was very muscular and quite hot, he had dark brown, short, curly hair and golden eyes, the second boy was muscular as well but there was just no comparison, he had blond shaggy hair, he was tall and had deep blue eyes he was hot as well, the girl was very petite she had short spiky black hair, beautiful honey-green eyes and porcelain whit skin, she reminded me of a pixie.

As we approached the table I saw the big guy stand up and greet Rosalie "hi Rosalie, this are my best friends, this is Jasper and Alice." He said pointing respectively to the boy and the girl, he had a loud booming voice, Rose extended her hand and said "Hi Jasper, Alice nice to meet you, this is Bella" she said turning around to point at me, I greeted everyone and sat down, we talked for a while getting to now everyone "okay so why don't we all present ourselves-kind of like in high school- so we can know something about each other in a fast and fun way?" Emmet suggested, Rose of course went first, she loves to be the centre of attention, "well I'm Rosalie-" just then Edward appeared next to me and I stood up to greet him, interrupting Rose "hi Edward! Let me introduce you real fast, this is Rose, Emmet, Alice and Jasper, everybody this is Edward" I said pointing at everyone respectively, they all ready knew he was coming so they weren't surprised, he greet them all and sat next to me, and we began again our little game, "well-again- I'm Rosalie, but you can call me Rose, I'm 18 and I came here to U.W. from Phoenix to be with my sister Bella, I'm in a fashion design major with a merchandising minor and I love shopping… that's pretty much it- oh! And I used to be a model, but I got tired and decided to start making the clothes instead of posing with them" then she pointed to Emmet to begin "ok, I'm Emmet or Em for the ladies hahaha! Just kidding, well I'm from LA, I'm 19 and I came here to the cold state of Washington to be with my friends Alice and Jazz here, I'm in merchandising major and I play baseball for the university, it's sort of my passion…that's it" he said and pointed to Alice to begin.

"Hi everyone! I'm Alice I'm from LA too and came here to be with my friends as well… I'm 18 and…. I'm a fashion design major as well!! I absolutely love shopping! And…. I'm single. Rose you have got to go shopping with me one of these days! I know it would be amazing!"she said actually bouncing on her seat. I've only seen Rose do that when she is extremely exited, just like now apparently because she was mirroring her motions. "Yes! Of course! And we can drag Bella too!" I grunted in my seat and earned a chuckle from Edward, I fake-glared at him and he began laughing, I began too, his laughter was just too contagious. He suddenly leaned in and whispered in my ear "I'm assuming you don' like shopping… maybe I could get you out of it somehow…" I shuddered because of his proximity and the feel of his hot breath against my skin. "By the way you look amazing…" with that he seated back strait, I released a breath I didn't realize I was holding, mentally slapped myself to recover and leaned in to whisper in his ear, in the process I put my hand on hid thigh for support, "I'd love that… and thanks, you don't look to bad yourself…" after that I leaned back strait and listened to Jasper while I thought of Edward, he was wearing light blue jeans quite fitting and a tight-but not too tight- deep blue t shirt, he looked glorious. "…I'm 18 and I'm from Seattle, but earned a scholarship for a high school in LA so I went there were I met Em and Alice. When I decided to come back they followed me so we weren't apart, I'm a psychiatry major and I play baseball for the university with Emmet, I'm single too." That's weird I would have thought that because of the way he and Alice keep shooting glances at each other and how they always try to make physical contact with each other that they would have been together especially if they are both single…huh weird… but I couldn't dwell too much on that, because it was Edward's time and I really wanted to listen to what he had to say. "well, umm… I'm Edward-and please no nicknames like Eddie and such, I just hate those-I'm 18 I'm also from Seattle and I came here, well because it was close from home and they accepted me" he said chuckling "I'm a music major and I also play baseball for the university so I guess I'll be seeing you guys a lot… and well the piano and composing is my passion…and yeah I'm single too…" he then looked at me but I was far too gone to realize what that look meant, I mean we had basically the same interests…he was just perfect. Suddenly Rosalie elbowed me on the ribs, and when I unlocked my eyes from Edward's to look at her I realize everyone was looking at us "it's your turn Bella…" Rose said bringing me back to reality… "oh yeah! Umm… I'm Isabella, but please call me Bella, I'm 18 and I come from Phoenix I came here because I won a scholarship and I'm a music major too" I said looking at Edward "music is my passion and I don't play any sport because I'm so clumsy I should be disabled." I said chuckling, and I realized Edward was chuckling too.

We had finished all three pizzas we had ordered and it was already 9 o'clock. "Hey you guys wanna go dancing there is apparently a good place near here…" Rosalie said with enthusiasm to Emmet apparently she really liked him "uh yeah there's the 'black hole'; we could go there we went yesterday and it was awesome!" Emmet suggested.

Thirty minutes later we were entering the place, we decided to walk since no one brought car. I walked with Edward while Rose walked with Emmet and Alice with Jasper. "So you and Rose are sisters? You don't look alike… how come?" "well actually we are step-sisters, but we don't say that because for us we are blood sisters. My mom married her dad after my dad died six years ago." "I'm so sorry…" "don't worry about it, I made my peace with it, I'm okay now." I assured him once I saw the look of preoccupation for me, he was so sweet, I felt like I've known him for years instead of hours.

We walked immediately to the bar and I ordered myself a vodka-raspberry, my favorite, he ordered himself a rum and coke and we went to sit to a booth along with the others. He sat next to me and our legs were touching. After three glasses of vodka I began to feel horny and loose and the fact that he had the same amount in rum didn't help, so I leaned in, put my hand on his upper thigh and whispered in his ear "so are you ever asking me to dance?" I asked him in my sexiest voice, he turned around and since I didn't backed away we were inches apart, he leaned closer and our lips were almost touching when he whispered back- loud enough for me to hear over the music "wanna dance with me?" I just nodded while I stared at his lips, he backed away and got up, he extended his hand for me to take, which I gladly took and he led me to the dance floor. When we reached wherever he was taking me he spun me around and grabbed my hips, my back was to him and I just started swaying to the music and rubbing my ass against what I could now feel was his hard on. I rested my head against his chest while dancing and grinding, he lowered his hands to my exposed thighs and brought them back up lifting my skirt in the process. The movement made me moan, and I could feel him getting bigger under me with every sound I made, so I lifted my arms and locked them behind his neck to bring his ear closer to my mouth and began moaning even louder and grinding myself against him even harder. He moved his hands and slipped them slightly under the from of my skirt just to tease me so un return I bit his earlobe and whispered "lower". He took his hand out unlocked my arms and turned me around to face him. He got closer and kissed me passionately, I locked my arms behind him again to pull him closer, and again I felt that spark that I feel whenever we touch, but this time it was intensified by a hundred. He moved his hands down my back to ma hips and pulled me even closer to press against his erection, the feeling made me moan in his mouth and that set him off, we both opened our mouths at the same time and our tongues battled for dominance until I let him win. His tongue against mine was the best feeling ever until he brought his hand to grab my ass, at the same time I broke the kiss to get some air while I whimpered to the feeling of his erection against my heated core, however he didn't stop, he began leaving hot, open mouth kisses on my neck down to my cleavage, I brought my hands up to his hair and tangled them to bring him up to kiss him on the lips again. The kiss was just so intense, something I had never felt before, and I just new I had to have him- one way or the other.

Suddenly I heard someone calling my name, I ignored it and kept grinding on Edward and kissing him like there was no tomorrow, then I felt a hand on my shoulder, I broke the kiss and gasped for air before I turned around to see Alice behind me, she had a I'm-so-sorry face and asked me to come with her, I looked back to Edward to was as well gasping for air, he nodded to tell me it was okay for me to go, but he grabbed my hand and brought his lips to my ear "go… but come back…" then he pecked me on the lips and let me go.

After Alice and I left the sea of people dancing I finally asked her controlling my anger "what's wrong Alice?" she looked honestly sorry that she had interrupted me and she answered in the sweetest voice " I'm sorry Bella is just that Rose left and hour ago with Emmet and she asked me to tell you that, but me and Jazz are leaving as well so I needed to inform you that… but hey we are all meeting tomorrow for brunch at the restaurant next to the starbucks okay? I'll leave you now to your own thing bye!" then she pecked me on the cheek "okay thanks Alice, and don't worry about it, see you tomorrow" with that she left, and I headed to the bathroom to freshen up and cool down a bit, I was quite tipsy if not drunk.

Once I got out of the bathroom I was pinned against a wall, I couldn't see who it was but the electric current pulsing through every single fiber of my being told me it was Edward. He kissed me and then pulled away I saw him directly in the eyes and saw the lust mirroring mine, so I wrapped my legs around his waist and he pinned me harder. From this angle I could feel Edward's hard on directly pressed against my core and the feeling made my eyes to roll to the back of my head and moan while I rubbed myself against him, I was biting down my lip so hard that I thought I was drawing blood from it and Edward kissing my neck didn't help. His hands were grabbing my ass strongly, and when he began to move them to my core I couldn't help it anymore and I moaned his name "Edward…yes!" he lifted his face from my collarbone and looked me in the eyes as if o ask for permission I nodded while I panted, and he moved his hand and began rubbing my clit on top of my panties, but his face stayed there looking at my reactions to his touches.

When I couldn't take it anymore I told him between pants and moans "let's go to your place." He looked at me shocked but nodded and put me down; he kissed me passionately and grabbed my hand to lead me out. We waited for a cab, and headed to campus all the while kissing, and probably making the cabby either very horny or very uncomfortable, but I couldn't think of anything that wasn't Edward's tongue and Edward's hands all over me.

He paid the cabby and we headed to his building which happened to be mine, only his floor was the second and mine was the fourth. Once in the elevator the groping began, I again wrapped my legs around him and he grabbed my ass for support. I'm not really sure how but somehow we were in his dorm and luckily he was one of the few students how live alone so we didn't stop kissing.

We made it to his bedroom and he put me down on the bed, and hovered on top of me and continue to kiss me while taking my vet off, I took his shirt on to discover his amazing chest and abs, he took my shirt off and stares at mi milky white breasts covered in the deep blue bra Rosalie bought me today. I put one hand on the nape of his neck ant grabbed his hair to pull him closer to kiss him, he kissed back and I could feel the still hard cock pushing against his pants, I lowered my hands to his hips and began undoing his belt and jeans, after I got rid of that and of his shoes in the process he began to unzip my boots, and then to unzip the skirt. We were both left in our underwear and I pushed him down on the bed and straddle his waist, I looked down to all his glory and he put his hands on my hips and moved them up until they were cupping my breasts, which made my moan and hang my head back. I felt him get up a bit but I didn't look, he moved his hand to my back and unclasped my bra and took it off. Then I felt his hot, wet mouth on my breast wick made me whimper in pleasure, I felt him grunt when he heard my whimper so I did it again and he became more aggressive against my breasts I loved it so kept going.

I was going insane so I pushed him down and got off of him, he looked disappointed but when I moved to remove his boxers he smiled again and lifted his ass to help me, I was standing in between his legs admiring his gorgeous erected cock when he sat up and put his hands on my hips and began removing my panties, all the while looking me directly in the eyes. Once my panties were pooled on my feet he grabbed me again and put me back down on the bed. I was lying on the bed and he was lying on his side next to me and we were both looking into each others eyes, in that moment I understood it was more than a one night stand, it was more than just sex. He put his hand on my stomach an began moving it south, I let out a ragged breath and closed my eyes in expectation, he moved closer to me enough for me to hear him whisper above our loud panting, he slid his hands between my wet folds and began rubbing my clit vigorously, I opened my mouth but no sound came but my breathing. "open our eyes…" he said right to my ear, I did as told and saw him staring at me, then he slid one finger inside of me and pump slowly while rubbing my clit. "Faster" I commanded in a ragged whisper, and he obeyed without a word, but it wasn't enough, I needed more, "harder" I commander again "I want more Edward…" I kept whispering, but when I said his name his eyes widened and he inserted another finger and another and kept pumping strongly. "Say my name" he said in a strong voice, it was so rough, so hot; I did as told "Edward". The lust in his eyes-if possible- grew and I felt his erection pressed against my leg, but I wanted it inside of me "Edward I want more…"I said closing my eyes not handling all the pressure building inside of me. "Tell me, what do you want?" he was teasing me, he wanted me to say it, out loud, he wanted me to talk dirty… "Edward I want you inside me…" I whispered while I panted, but apparently it wasn't enough, "I'm already inside you… be specific Bella, what do you want?" he whispered in my ear while licking and biting my earlobe "God! Edward I want to feel your cock inside of me… please!" I yelled exasperated, he smiled maliciously and retreated his fingers, he positioned himself on top of me and kissed me deeply after he broke the kiss he whispered against my lips "that's all I wanted to hear…" and he entered me. The feeling of Edward inside of me was amazing! I felt full, complete, satisfied, and in complete ecstasy. He kissed me again while he began pumping in and out of me fiercely, our tongues battled and this time I won, and after only a couple on minutes I was ready to go off "Edward I'm so close…" I whispered against his lips, he brought one of his hands between our bodies and began rubbing my clit, and I began moaning loudly "yes, say my name… cum for me Bella…" he said is a rough voice, it was a command and I loved it, "oh fuck Edward! Fuck!" I couldn't take it anymore and he began to thrust even harder and faster "fuck Edward yes! God!" and I climaxed right then, he let me ride my pleasure and kept thrusting hard, I was going inside as a second wave of pleasure came to me, "tell me when…" he said against my lips as he began kissing me again, and again began to rub me with one hand while with the second one he massaged my breast. "Fuck Edward I'm cumming!" I screamed breaking the kiss, but he didn't stop he continue kissing my neck and thrusting hard and strong. "god! Fuck Edward, yes! Yes! Fuck!" Edward matched my screaming "fuck Bella you are so damn tight! Fuck!" we both came at the same time and rode our pleasure waves, then he collapsed on top of me, slid out and rolled to the side, he grabbed me by the waist and pulled me to his side to hold me. I cuddled next to him and fell asleep seconds later, with my ear pressed against his chest listening to his heart to calm down, and with the satisfaction that I'm the one to have accelerated it to that point.

**A.N./ So… how was it? Too bad? No? please tell me… review! Thanks I love you guys… xoxo--emma**


	3. Aftermath

**Ch.3- Aftermath**

**A.N/ please r&r, it makes me want to write… thanks love you! **

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Twilight or its characters nor any song or music shown here… otherwise I would be filthy rich…xoxo --Emma…**

**EPOV**

I was dreaming the most amazing dream; it was just a recollection of all that happened yesterday. First I was in the parking lot heading to my room when I saw the most beautiful girl ever, she was wearing tight light jeans and cute black stilettos, she had bright red strapless top on and a pearl long necklace. She had beautiful brown hair, with hints of red flowing to her hips in loose waves. She was gorgeous, but of course she was talking to a man, he hugged her and I could see she was crying, for some reason I felt my heart breaking seeing her like that. He suddenly waved got in his car and left. I was just standing there witnessing this when she collapsed on the floor crying, at first I was frozen in place. I wanted to beat the crap out of that guy for doing this to her, but at the same time I wanted to comfort her more than any thing, so I did.

I walked to her and she was sobbing uncontrollably, I just asked in the most calming voice I could muster "Hey, are you okay?" She didn't answer o I sat next to her and out of nowhere I hugged her, I just couldn't help it and tried again "hey, what's wrong?..." after a couple of minutes she took a deep breath and answered "I-I'm fine… is just that I just sort of broke up with my boyfriend… I mean not really but still…" I couldn't help but be happy that she was now single, but seeing the pain in her eyes and the confusing statement had me sad and mixed up, I needed to know what was she talking about, and I wanted to comfort her "Why don't you tell me about it maybe you'll feel better…" I asked her in the sweetest voice I managed she stopped sobbing and took a deep breath again, it was like it was very hard for her to talk "umm…sure it's just that I used to live in Phoenix and I had a boyfriend there, but I got a scholarship here and he stayed there so we decided not to make this complicated and end things, but he came to visit because he thought it would be nice to see each other before classes start, but I just need to heal right now so I told him to please leave, and it was just so hard!" she was crying again and I felt like crap for making her cry again, but now I understand things, she had to get away from her love, that's tough I've been there, I should know.

Unconsciously I held her tighter and began humming, I didn't recognize the tune, it just came to my mind. She calmed after a while and I got up and helped her to get on her feet, but she looked unstable especially in those shoes so I kept holding her arms for support until she nodded to let me know she was okay. I really didn't want to let her go, the feeling her skin made against mine was amazing, it was like an electric current flowed through my body every time we touched, and I didn't want that feeling to end. Reluctantly I let her go, and suddenly I felt empty like she had completed a part in me I never knew was empty and now I felt like something was missing, she was missing.

I saw her wipe her beautiful eyes and stare at me, every single feature of my face, and I couldn't help but do the same, her eyes were even prettier from up close, they were chocolate brown and they were prettier than any blue eyes I've ever seen. She had long eyelashes framing them that made her look jus adorable. She had the amazing red, full, kissable lips ever, and she was biting the bottom one, but I don't think she realized she was. Her skin was creamy and smooth, except for her cheeks that were turning pink by the moment. Suddenly it hit me that I didn't know her name, so I shook my head to clear my mind from this girl-induced state. I cleared my throat because it seemed to have closed, I extended my hand and introduced myself "I'm Edward by the way, nice to meet you" she for some reason seemed shocked by my voice, but she recovered fast "Hi, yeah I'm Bella, nice to meet you too, and thanks for that, I'm sorry you saw me like that." She said shaking my hand and pointing to the floor, the feeling was there again, this electric pulse, this attraction towards her. Her face was now a deep pink and I felt embarrassed for making her so ashamed "No problem, listen it was my pleasure, really don't worry about it." I sort of apologized.

I really had to leave, I had left all of my stuff outside of my dorm and was scared for they safety, I didn't want to leave her, but also I couldn't ask her out she had just broken up, so I tried and made it casual and hopefully she would get it. "Hey, I have to leave right now but maybe I'll see you around?" I said looking at the floor; I really didn't want to leave. "Yeah, look my sister and I are meeting some new friends at pizza hut at 7 and then we are going dancing, maybe you could come by, it will be fun…" she was sort of asking me out, she did want to see me again, I was so exited I think my whole face lit up, and when I looked up she was grinning as well, "sure it'll be fun… see you there, bye!" I said and kissed her on the cheek, I just couldn't help myself, I mean if the feeling of skin with skin was amazing I couldn't help but see what my lips against her skin could do. I waved and walked back to my dorm reveling in the feeling running across my lips.

Then when I saw her sitting at pizza hut, she looked amazing, that mini skirt which was basically a belt of how short it was, the black boots, and that cleavage, it was almost cruel, just on the horizon of pleasure and torture. She was sitting with two guys and two girls, but I couldn't really notice anyone besides her. She stood up when she saw me, pecked me on the cheek and introduced me to everyone. Then we played a game to introduce ourselves and I learned that I was actually going to play baseball with the two guys, Emmet and Jasper. I also learned that Rose-the blond one- and Alice –the tiny one- were in fashion design together and apparently loved shopping, I also learned that Bella doesn't. I chuckled at that and she tried to glare at me but that just made me laugh harder and she couldn't resist and laughed. Suddenly I got an idea to tease her that way she would be searching for more and I wouldn't feel like I'm pressuring her. So I leaned in very casually to whisper in her ear "I'm assuming you don' like shopping… maybe I could get you out of it somehow…" I saw her shudder so I added "By the way you look amazing…" and I sat back up straight. I heard her release a breath she'd been holding, straighten up and leaned in to whisper in my ear this time, and she put her hand on my upper thigh for 'support', "I'd love that… and thanks, you don't look to bad yourself…" she was such a tease! After Jasper's time and mine it was her turn and I learned that she was a music major just like me so we'll probably have classes together.

After we finished eating Emmet suggested we go to the 'black hole' to dance and drink, we all had fake IDs so were ok, I walked there with Bella and talked for a while, after about thirty minutes I knew so much about this amazing girl, and we were entering the place so I had to speak louder, "So you and Rose are sisters? You don't look alike… how come?" I had wondered about this since they told me they were sisters, they were absolute opposites. "Well actually we are step-sisters, but we don't say that because for us we are blood sisters. My mom married her dad after my dad died six years ago." I felt horrible for bringing that up, although I had no way of knowing "I'm so sorry…" but she interrupted me "don't worry about it, I made my peace with it, I'm okay now." She said with such confidence I believed her and I realize she was a very strong woman.

We went strait to the bar and ordered, I got myself a rum and coke-my favorite- and she got herself a vodka-raspberry. We went to sit to a booth along with everyone else and I sat next to her. After three glasses each I was feeling pretty tipsy and horny, all I wanted to do was throw myself on top of this girl and kiss her without control. But I refrained myself from doing that. Suddenly she leaned in to whisper in my ear and again put her hand on my thigh, but this time a little bit higher and said in the sexiest voice ever, it was almost a purr "so are you ever asking me to dance?" I couldn't believe she was asking me. All my self control died that second, I turned to face her and she didn't back away so we were inches apart, I leaned in even closer until our lips were almost touching and whispered back "wanna dance with me?". She was staring at my lips and just nodded. I got out of the booth and offered her my hand for her to take, she did, and I led her through the dance floor. I stopped and turned her around so her back was to me and grabbed her hips, she started swaying to the music and grinding her ass against my hard on. I was grunting but I don't think she heard me over the music. She rested her head against my chest and kept grinding and dancing harder and harder, I just needed to touch her, to keep feeling this electricity between us, so I lowered my hands to rub them on her exposed thighs, and brought them up lifting ever so slightly her skirt in the process. She began to moan as I lifted my hands higher and higher, and that made my cock twitch and grow, she seemed to notice and she raised her arms and locked them behind my neck and brought my ear to her lips and she began moaning even louder and grinding against me even harder.

I decided to tease her back a little bit so I moved my hands to her hips and slipped them ever so slightly in her skirt so I could fell her panties. In return she bit my earlobe and whispered "lower", in that instant I couldn't take it anymore so I took my hands out, unlocked her arms, spun her around and kiss her feverishly, she locked her arms again at the back of my neck and run her hands through my hair, getting a hold of it and pulling me closer, the spark that was always there was now intensified by a hundred, the feel of her lips against mine was too much and I needed more, I moved my hands to her hips and pulled her closer to press against my erection, I needed for her to know what she was doing to me, she moaned at the contact and I couldn't take it anymore we both opened our mouths at the same time and our tongues battled for dominance, and mine won, I lowered my hands to her ass and she broke the kiss, but I couldn't stop, she tastes amazing so I kept kissing her neck down to her cleavage and she was whimpering. I thought I wasn't going to be able to endure it but she grabbed my hair more forcefully and lifted my head to kiss her. The kiss was so intense it didn't seem like just a horny action there were hidden feelings lying underneath it.

Suddenly I heard her name been called, but she ignored it-if she even heard it- so I did the same and kept kissing her like my life depended on it. All of the sudden Bella jumped a little and broke the kiss gasping for air and leaving me in the same state. That's when I saw Alice behind her with a sorry look on her face and she asked Bella to go with her, she looked back at me and I nodded for her to go, but I grabbed her hand and brought my lips to her ear to whisper "go… but come back…" then I kissed her quickly on the lips and watch her go. She followed Alice out of the crowd and watched as they talked and then Alice kissed her on the cheek and went to meet Jasper on the exit, and Bella headed to the bathroom. I followed her and waited for her to get out, when she did I grabbed her and pinned her against the nearest wall I kissed her quickly and pulled away to look at her in the eyes, I could see the lust in them, and it probably mirrored mine. She then grabbed forcefully my shoulders and jumped up to wrap her legs around my waist and I pinned her harder against the wall. Now I could feel my cock pressed directly to her heated core and she began to rub herself against me while her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she bit her lip so hard it was swelling, her head was against the wall and her neck was exposed, so I began kissing fiercely and began to move my hands to her core and she moaned my name "Edward…yes!" I was surprise at the affect her saying my name had on me…. I loved it, so I lifted my head from her collarbone and looked at her in the eyes to ask for permission to go further, I wanted to hear her say my name again. She nodded while panting and I moved my hand to rub her clit over her panties, but I didn't resume kissing her, I wanted to see her face of pleasure.

After a while se moaned "let's go to your place."I was shocked she wanted to go that far, but I wasn't complaining, I nodded and put her down, I kissed her passionately and led her to the exit. He grabbed a cab and in no time we were in the elevator to my dorm kissing and groping, she again wrapped her legs around my waist and I grabbed her ass to support her weight. We made it to my room and thankfully I lived alone, so we made it to my room and I put her on the bed and I hovered over her… Suddenly I heard a beeping and a vibrating sound. It brought me to consciousness; I reluctantly opened my eyes when I felt someone moving next to me. I saw Bella's naked back in front of me she was leaning down to the floor and picking up her vest and fumbling with the pockets until she found her cell phone, she was reading a text message. She felt me sitting up and turned around, when she saw me awake she picked one of the sheets that was lying on the floor and wrapped herself with it, then she sat next to me. "Hi…" she said shyly looking at me and then at her hands, "Hi… who was it?" I asked pointing at her blackberry in her hands. "Umm… just Rose, we were supposed to meet the guys at starbucks for brunch, but I guess it's kinda late…" she said again looking down at her cell. "uh, yeah, what time is it?" I asked groggily "2:30…" she said with no expression in her voice. "Huh, hey is everything okay?" I asked when I noticed she was acting weird, "uh yeah is just that I don't know were we are right now, I mean after yesterday…" she said looking at me in the eyes. So she was confused about yesterday, "well, do you regret it?" I asked her trying to hide the pain in my voice, "no, of course not, but I don't know how you feel, and I was wondering how you felt about it…. Do you regret it?" she asked, this time looking at her hands, "of course not, never… so I guess that leaves us at… friends or more than friends…?" I asked unsure of what she wanted. "I guess friends for now and we'll see in the future how about that?" she asked hopefully looking at me, but I didn't want to be friends with this amazing girl, I wanted to be more… "hmm… how about you go out with me tonight, and we can date if it goes alright…" I said with confidence. Her face lit up and hugged me "that sounds amazing" she said in my ear and pecked me on the lips.

"How about lunch right now? I'm starving!" I said while my stomach growled, "sure that sounds great, but I think I'll go change to my place first, ok?" she told me while she got up and began to put her clothes on, including that amazing blue bra "if you keep ogling like that I think you'll wear me out" she said chuckling at my expression, "and what do you expect me to do? you are standing in front of me in a miniature skirt, leather boots and a bra, you expect me to look away?" I said chuckling with her, she came closer to the bed and crawl to were I was sitting, "so you like what you see?" she said in a very sexy purr, her lips only a inch away from mine, I just grabbed her waist and pulled her own with me on the bed while kissing her, she was on top of me chuckling and broke the kiss "is that a yes?" she said "oh yeah…" I answered and continue kissing her, after a couple of minutes she broke the kiss again and told me she really needed to go change, then she pecked me and left. We had agreed I would go pick her up in half an hour so we could shower and fix ourselves up. After I showered and fix the problem Bella left unattended I dressed with some white sneakers, blue jeans and a light green t shirt, I tried to fix my hair but as always it was impossible, after I cleaned up somewhat my room I headed off to pick Bella up.

When I was in her floor I realized I didn't know which one was her room, fortunately I hear the distinct squeal of Rosalie two doors from where I was standing "You didn't! OMG! I can't believe it! So… how was it!!" I immediately realized they were talking about last night so I listened a bit, just so I could know what Bella thought about our time together, so I stood outside her door and listened. "It was amazing, really, I don't know I just felt this spark, this connection with him" so she felt it too, nice to know "and it was _so hot_! But I don't know it didn't feel like just sex it was more and still it was so hot. I'm surprised actually, I never felt that way with Tyler, it never got to that level it was always so soft and caring and it was great, but this had like the same feeling underlying it and still it was rough and steamy, I don't know… it was great!" no one was ever taking the smile off of my face, I couldn't believe she felt exactly like I did, and she said it was great, amazing! I was just ecstatic I knocked on the door interrupting Rose, but I didn't care all I wanted was to see and kiss Bella, she opened and smiled at me and then blushed probably still remembering last night "ready to go?" it was already 3:16 and I knew neither of us had eaten since last night's pizza.

She nodded waved goodbye to Rose and stepped out closing the door behind her. She looked astonishing-of course- she was wearing very short jean shorts and a shirt that was tied on the neck and had no back, it also had a nice V cleavage, it was a bright yellow, and it made her glow- Suddenly I panicked- we didn't use protection-FUCK! "Umm…Bella?" I said with a nervous tone trying to hide the panic but apparently failing miserably because she looked at me with shock on her eyes by the change in tone. "Edward what's wrong?" she asked me worried while we reached the elevator, she grabbed my hand and held it tightly, it calm me some, but not completely, "Umm…Bella I'm so sorry…but we didn't use protection last night…" I said choking on the last part and looking at the floor out of fear of her reaction. But she surprised when she chuckled and squeezed my hand for me to look at her, I looked up and she stop giggling "is that why you just almost had a panic attack? Edward, I'm on the pill since I'm 16, otherwise I would've told you something…relax!" she said smiling the sweetest smile ever, so I did, I relaxed. We got on the elevator and it hit me-since she was 16- "wait, why since you were 16?" I asked her it probably was stupid, but I felt sort of jealous. "Because I started to use the pill when my boyfriend and I decided to have sex, and that was two years ago…" she said matter-of-factly I squeezed her hand tighter I was jealous, why I don't know I mean I've been with other girls, but still I wanted her for me and only me. "Your ex-boyfriend, he was the guy on the parking lot right? Tyler?" I said restraining my tone, so I didn't sound like an over-protective and jealous boyfriend, which I'm not.

"Yes Edward, that was Tyler, my ex… why? Edward what's wrong? Tell me…"she pleaded with her eyes, "it's nothing Bella I just think I got a bit jealous, I'm sorry I reacted that way…" I said looking down to the floor, just then the elevator 'ding' and the doors opened, I stepped out leading Bella, but after she was out of the elevator she stop, when I felt she was not following I turned around, she dropped my hand and step close to me and hugged me. I was confused but I hugged her back. "I love that you got jealous, don't be embarrassed, I think it's cute… it means you care…" she smile at me and I couldn't help but notice how hard I was falling for her, I smiled back at her and kissed her on the cheek.

"So where do you want to eat--Oh shit!" I just remembered my car was on the mechanic, "Edward what happened?" she asked me once again "no it's nothing I just remembered my car at the mechanic, do you have a car?" I asked hopefully "Actually it arrived this morning, Rose told me it was parked next to hers, and I can't wait to drive it…it gorgeous!" she looked so happy and exited like a kid on Christmas morning. "Let's go then" I said with excitement in my voice to see her so happy "yay!" she clapped her hands together with the biggest grin, she looked so cute she was really just a small girl, then she grabbed my hand and dragged me forcefully to what I assume was her car.

It was a brand new VW beetle sport, it was cream colored and the soft roof was black, it was a nice car-a chick's car, but for her it was perfect. "OMG! Is sooooo pretty!!!!" she squealed next to me. I started chuckling because she looked too adorable when she was exited. "Come on! Pop in! Let's take this baby for a ride!" she said while she ran to the driver's side and got in. I got in too and she was literally bouncing on her seat turning on the car, I didn't even know where the hell she got she keys.

After just speeding through the highway we decided we would go to Seattle for the day. We arrived a while later and sat down at a starbucks since it was already past 4. We agreed that we would eat something small have a coffee and then go back for our date tonight.

"so I'll play you truth or dare" she said suddenly very exited and with a mischievous smile. "Okay you first, truth or dare?" I asked her already with either a question or a dare for her. "Truth" she said with confidence, "okay… how do you feel about me?" I asked her.

**A.N./**** I'm sorry or the cliffy end it just had to be… I'll update soon I promise, thank you all for reading and I hope you liked EPOV, please review, tell me if I suck or if I should keep writing…**

**Love you all! Xoxo--Emma**


	4. Coffee, Cars and Dates

**Ch.4-Coffee, Cars and Dates**

**A/N: hey this is honestly not a threat or anything like it, but I'm honestly thinking of stop writing, because I don't get any reviews I don't know if you hate it or like it, so please tell me so I know if I should keep going or just stop…thanks.**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Twilight or its characters nor any song or music shown here… otherwise I would be filthy rich…xoxo --Emma…**

Previously…

"_so I'll play you truth or dare" she said suddenly very exited and with a mischievous smile. "Okay you first, truth or dare?" I asked her already with either a question or a dare for her. "Truth" she said with confidence, "okay… how do you feel about me?" I asked her._

**EPOV**

All of the sudden I needed to know how she felt about me; I know I was falling for her-hard. Since that day when I saw her it was like there was something pulling me towards her, like I needed to be near her, and once I touched her, I knew I never wanted to leave her side. It was so strange, it was definitely happening too fast, but this connection between us was undeniable. My question erased the smug smile on her face, she looked shocked and maybe even confused, then she look down to her hands that were fidgeting nervously with the hem of her shirt. I was scared-maybe she wasn't feeling what I was feeling, maybe I just scared her away-_ of course you did, you idiot! You've known her for like a day and you already freaked her out! _ I was trying to figure out how to back up and revert what I just said when I heard her sigh and look up-ready to answer.

"I don't know... I mean don't get me wrong, but it has all happened so fast and..." she sighed "and I guess I'm kinda scared... because I think I like you... a lot... and I mean we only met yesterday! God, what's wrong with me!" she said chuckling darkly, I was a little taken aback but I recovered and I could feel a smile creeping through my face. "Shh... calm down, there is nothing wrong with you honestly. I just asked that cause I wanted to know if you felt the same way I did... and apparently you do..." I said trying to sooth her, and at the same time reveal to her how I felt.

Suddenly her face lit up with realisations of what I just said to her "Really? You feel that way too?" she said with the most beautiful smile ever "Yes, really, and I didn't understood it at first, I mean I had just met you and I had this huge attraction towards you" I answered in all honesty. She looked down smiling and then peered me through her eyelashes, I could see a mischievous grin growing and a spark in her eyes.

"So.... I guess is my turn to ask... truth or dare?"

"Umm... since you already said truth, why not go with a dare?" I said to satisfy her, I knew she was dying to give me a dare, and I guess I wanted to see what she was up to. She leaned in on the table, put both her elbows on top and rested her face in between both hands while she whispered "I dare you to go up to the counter and flirt to death with that waitress behind it until she's all yours, then I want you to ask her out and when she finally agrees you have to tell her you were talking to the cashier boy behind her, wink at him and then come back... you think you can handle it?" she said chuckling, I was actually surprised, she was _evil. _"Just watch me." I told her while I stood up and walked to the counter.

**BPOV**

I just needed to see Edward do this so I got up and sat on his chair so I could have full view of what happened. The way he said 'just watch me' all confident and then watching him go up to that waitress, it sort of flared something inside me- I was jealous- even if he had just confessed to me how he felt about me, it still stung a bit to see him doing this. I honestly don't know why I dared him to do this, I could have dared him to kiss me or something more advantageous for me. Right then, before he reached the counter he turned his head around to look at me, when we made eye contact he flashed me the most amazing crooked smile and winked at me, I almost died that second but then he turned around and greeted that slut.

"Hi! Welcome to Starbucks, I'm Tanya, what can I get you?" she said with a squeaky voice eyeing him out, she was blond, but it was kind of reddish, a sort of strawberry blond, she had dark brown eyes and was quite tall, or maybe she was just wearing heels. What a slut.

"Hi Tanya, hmm... I don't know are _you_ on the menu?" I heard him say in the most seductive voice he had, it was between a purr and a whisper, but loud enough that I could hear, it was the same one he use on me yesterday. I couldn't see his face but I would have bet he was giving her that damn crooked smile.

She started giggling like the dumb bimbo she was and she was basically eye-fucking him, he definitely noticed because I saw him ran a hand though his hair, something he did only when extremely uncomfortable or nervous. "Umm... well not until 7 when I get out..." she said suggestively.

"Well then would you like to go out with me at 7:30 or so?"

"But, isn't that girl on your table like your girlfriend or something...? I mean I notice how you look at her..." oh! So she had been eyeing him out for a while now... nice to know, at least she sounded dejected now that she saw the flaw in her plan, that's right missy he's _mine_!

"Her? Oh yeah, but I'll totally break up with her for you beautiful" at first a sudden joy filled me when he said I was his girlfriend, but when he said he'd break u with me for _her_, I got seriously pissed and upset, I had to remind myself that it was just a dare, that it didn't mean anything and that _I_ was the one to make him do this.

"Really? Well yeah of course, I'd love to go out with you!..." she said with so much enthusiasm I was about to punch her, but then I remembered what was next on the plan and smirked evilly at what was coming.

"What? You? No! I was asking that cute guy behind you... hi there!" I saw him wave to the cashier boy then turn around and walk back to where I was sitting. The face on both the cashier and the waitress were priceless-especially the one on Tanya's face. Once I stopped looking at her and made eye contact with Edward I couldn't hold it anymore and began laughing so hard I was almost crying.

"Oh. My. God! Her face when you rejected her... was priceless!" I said between laughs. He sat down on my seat and started chuckling as well.

"As fun as it was I have to admit I was kinda uncomfortable, she was looking at me like she was going to pounce me any second; actually I noticed her staring since we enter here, so it was just creepy man..." at that I just laugh harder, especially when I saw him shiver at the end.

"Yeah it was hilarious!" I said as my laughter died down "Although I have to admit I was jealous for a second there..." I said looking down blushing a little as I revealed this. "Jealous huh? Why?" he said with a chuckle and a tone between amused and incredulous.

"Well because that tone you used on her, reminded me of the tone you used with me yesterday... and I don't know... I guess I don't like to see you flirting with other women... and I don't like it when you use that tone on others..." I mumbled while blushing to an impossible red.

"Well then I promise I will only use that tone with you, and I promise to never flirt to another woman by my own will." He said with such sincerity I had to believe him, I was just drowning in his beautiful green eyes, which reminded me "hey, and never say beautiful to a woman again... please?" I pleaded with my eyes and I saw the look in his eyes get serious- but not in the good way. "I'm sorry, but I can't promise you that." He said in a final tone. I was confused, I mean after all he promised he can't agree to this? "wha-why not?" I asked furrowing my brows, but when he chuckled I knew I was missing something. "Because Bella, I could never spend a life without saying to you how beautiful you are..." I could feel the smile growing on my face reflecting his, and the love for this man growing inside me, I was falling for him-hard.

We kept playing like that for over an hour, it was already six and our date was supposed to be at 7:30 so we decided to leave and head home. In the car was very quiet, but it was very comfortable, I was thinking of all the things I learned about Edward, I had learned his favourite food was lasagne and sushi just like me, his favourite colour was blue, he had had a total of 3 pets including a golden retriever, a german shepard and a gerbil when he was 5 which he named fur-ball, which I thought was adorable. I also learned he was terrified of falling-not of heights-just the feeling you got while falling or riding a rollercoaster. He also was an only child, and was adopted by his family when he was 5; he loved his parents and never really met his biological ones. Apparently they died when he was a baby. He had had also only one love in his entire life and that he lost his virginity to her when he was 16, but he confessed to me that he now realized never was more that a crush, something I had realized recently too about how I felt about Tyler. I blushed at how he looked at me when he confessed that to me, because it made me feel like he was feeling exactly what I was feeling, and that was a very comforting thought.

"What are you thinking about? You have the cutest grin on your face and a deep blush also..." he said chuckling bringing me out of my reverie "Umm...nothing really, just remembering our little game and what we talked today..." I said looking at him then back to the road. He gave me a disbelieving look, but apparently let it go.

"Hey can I ask you a question? It's kinda personal so if it bothers you, you don't have to answer..." I stated "sure, shoot" he said relaxed. "Umm... well... with how many girls have you been with?" I asked nervously not once looking away from the road. "Do you mean like been as in girlfriend or as in slept with?" he said still very relaxed, "umm... now I'm curious, both." I said tightening by hold on the steering wheel waiting for his answer. "Uh, well I've had a total of 3 girlfriends, and I've slept with two girls... and that includes last night..." he said winking at me. I was staring at him with my mouth a little open, then I recovered and looked back to the front "surprised?" he ask with evident amusement, and I in fact was a little shocked, I mean he was gorgeous and amazing and perfect! He could easily have any girl he wanted, and I was his second? I was actually a little giddy about it.

"Umm... yeah! But not in a bad way... I like it..." I said with an honest smile. "And how about you? How many?" he asked getting a bit more serious "Well only two as well, I mean I lost my v-card to Tyler, I already told you that, and well since I broke up I've been only with you..." I said smiling again as I remembered last night with Edward, dancing, kissing, in bed, sweating... suddenly I felt a all-to-familiar heat in my core and I just looked forward,-we were already arriving- and I tightened once again my grip on the steering wheel, it was all I could do to not jump him right then right there. I could feel his eyes on me looking at me trying to decipher my sudden change but I couldn't look at him without breaking so I didn't, I just focused on the road while unconsciously rubbing my thighs together trying to find some sort of release.

**EPOV**

On the ride back home all I did was remember our conversation and all I had learned about Bella, we had the same taste in food, her favourite colour was green, she was an only daughter until Rose came along, she had had 4 pets-all fishes that died a week later until she finally give up replacing them- she was absolutely terrified of sharks and water creatures that were considerably bigger than her, she loved her mom and her step-dad even if he has qualities she hates. She also had had only presumably love in her life, but she realized now it was nothing more than a fling. Her favourite band changes constantly but right now is between 'The Academy Is', 'Metro Station', 'Ok Go' and 'The Veronicas'. She is unbelievably clumsy, but when she dances is like she is transformed into the most gracious creature ever. She was perfect for me, and with every amount of new information I got from her I got surer of that statement.

I had probably been right down ogling at her the entire ride, and when I saw her smiling the goofiest and cutest grin ever and blush, I had to know what she was thinking about. "What are you thinking about? You have the cutest grin on your face and a deep blush also..." I asked her chuckling.

After our little chat I was kind of satisfied that I had been her second, I mean not insinuating that she's a slut or something, but she's gorgeous and smart and overall perfect so I had figured she may had had more than one guy, so when she told me about Tyler I just didn't do the math that she has just broken up so it was the most logical thing that she hadn't been with anyone else.

I began having these sexy-as-hell flashbacks of the night before, of us dancing, and touching, and kissing... and I realized she had her eyes stuck to the road but still a lost look, like she wasn't really focusing, and she was rubbing her thighs together, I was curious, was she thinking the same I was? I had picked that up from my last girlfriend; she used to do that when she was horny and as looking for some form of release, so I was wondering if Bella had her mind where mine was.

I stretched tentatively my hand towards her thigh, and I realize Bella's breathing picked up, but she didn't stop me, so she noticed what I was doing. I put my hand on her naked knee and caressed upwards. I leaned in and whispered in her ear "what's wrong? You seem nervous... can I help you in any way...?" I said as I reached the top of her thighs and began caressing the waistline of her shorts going over the button, over and over again. I heard her let out a ragged breath she'd been holding in. "I'll take that as a yes?" as said as I nibbled on her earlobe and began kissing down her neck, "yes..." she whispered so low I could barely hear her over her strained breathing, I continue kissing, licking, and biting her neck while I stopped at her button the last time and popped it open, then unzipped her shorts and finally sliding a hand between her shorts and her panties.

I could feel she was already wet and I rubbed her through her panties enjoying teasing her. "God, you're so wet for me Bella..." I murmured against her skin, she was moaning with every stroke I gave her and griping the wheel harder than ever. "Harder Edward, please..." she moaned louder making my hard-on to twitch against my pants. I lifted my head from her neck and slipped my hand in her panties causing her to close her eyes and throw her head back in the seat, "okay but you have to keep your eyes open" I whispered at her ear, she opened them at once realizing she was driving and looked at me in the eyes before turning her sight back to the road. I saw in that glimpse pure desire, lust and care... she really care about me, maybe even love me, but it was too soon to tell. At this sight I slid one finger in her and began pumping while I rubbed her clit with my thumb, my face was all over her neck kissing and licking, then she whimpered and I lost it I slid another finger and pumped even harder. "Fuck Edward harder.... fuck!" I slid a third finger and then began kissing her breasts over the shirt, she was moaning and screaming my name in no time, "Fuck! Edward I'm cumming!" she screamed, and I had to keep reminding her to keep her eyes open or we would crush, she slowed down and finally parked on the side of the highway, we were at about ten minutes from U.W.

When we were finally parked she grabbed my face with both hands and began kissing me like her life depended on it, and I loved it. I kept pumping and finally she came, "Fuck! Edward!" she screamed "that's right cum for me Bella... say my name..." I said while resuming kissing her neck, she gripped my hair and tugged forcefully making me all the more exited. "EDWARD! FUCK!" I let her ride he wave of pleasure by pumping harder until she was done.

I took my hand out and started licking each finger carefully, savouring on all that was Bella. She tasted amazing, and I couldn't wait to taste her directly, it was something just so erotic. She was panting in her seat staring at me taste my fingers.

"You are going to have to stop that..." she said between pants.

"And why is that?" I said still licking my fingers and enjoying every second of it.

"Well because it's just to hot to see you do that... so unless you want me to jump you right now, you better stop it...." she said with a wicked smirk.

"Oh, darn so I guess I _should_ stop, shouldn't I?... but is just that you taste _so amazing_, I think I'll take the consequences..." I said faking sorrow and fighting the smirk that reflected her own.

She was giggling and biting her bottom lip while she got closer and closer to me slowly, when she reached my ear she purred "oh you really shouldn't have said that" then she bit my ear.

****************. . .****************

I was waiting in Bella's living room for her to be ready for our date. We were now extremely late since our little encounter in the car took us about an hour, so it was now 8:20. Bella was in the shower and was supposed to be ready in about ten more minutes –translate: an hour and a half minimum-so I was patiently sitting on her brand new purple couch Rose had gotten today apparently. The apartment was still pretty much bare since they had moved in yesterday and hadn't have time to decorate and unpack. The only thing out was their iHome with a hot pink iPod connected to it. I got up and searched for something to listen to, unfortunately it was Rose's and apparently we didn't share the same taste in music.

I gave up and as I was going back to sit down Bella came out-wow she really meant 10 minutes-and she was looking astonishing, as expected. She has a white dress on, it was strapless and had 5 big ruffles from under her chest to mid-thigh were it ended. She had on black stilettos and a chain around her neck with a dark blue crystal heart-shaped pendant that hung just below her breasts. Her hair was dried and it hung in loose waves to her hips. She had clear lip gloss and a little bit of black eye shadow and eye liner on. She was gorgeous. "Wow... you look...amazing!" I said with the biggest grin ever. "Why thank you Mr. Cullen" she said with the sweetest giggle "you don't look to bad yourself..." she winked at me.

**BPOV**

After the amazing sex session we had in my car we came back to campus and we each went to get ready to our date together, he got ready in like 3 seconds like most men, and then joined me to my dorm to get ready myself. I got in the shower quickly to shower off all of the sweat and got dresses in my favourite dress, I knew he would like it because it was short and the stilettos I was wearing made my legs look amazing. I got confirmed when I saw his eyes widen noticeably when I came out "Wow... you look...amazing!" he said grinning at me, I don't know why but instead of blushing like I usually did when someone complimented me I decided to flirt and tease him, he just made me feel so comfortable. "Why thank you Mr. Cullen you don't look to bad yourself..." I said giggling and winking at him.

And we were off to our first date; somehow I knew this would be no ordinary date. We were just past that phase. And I was beginning to believe I was falling in love with him. I think I love Edward Cullen. And maybe if the time is right I could say it to him... only if the time is right.

**A/N: ok so I know it was very short but I wanted to update this tonight and I have exams tomorrow at 8 am. And it's already 11pm so I'm exhausted... hope you liked it and I plan to update soon with Bella and Edward's date! ;D**

**Xoxo-please review!!**

**--Emma**


	5. Taking it slow

**Ch.5- Secrets & Dating**

**A/N: sorry I haven't written in so long, but I'm in the middle on some shitty international examinations so I don't have that much time on my hands… plus, to make it even worse my aunt is in the hospital, they just found out she's got cancer, so my mind has been everywhere these past days… sorry here's the update. **

**Disclaimer:**** I OWN EVERYTHING!!---Yeah right… ¬¬**

**BPOV:**

We got in my car, and I had to drive, because Edward said my car was too girlie for him to drive it, and went off to our date. We hadn't really decided where we were going to go so I slowed the car to a full stop on the red light and asked, "Hey, we never said where we were going, so… were do you want to go?" he seemed deep in thought and sort of jumped a little when he heard my voice, but quickly looked at me to answer, "I don't know… why don't you pick the place?" he said still with his mind somewhere else, I started giggling and he seemed to focus on me this time "I'd love to , but given that I've been in this town for like two days, I think we'll be better if you choose… I mean unless you want to go all the way to Arizona for dinner…" I said this time laughing really hard. He noticed his mistake and blushed softly "oh right…um… then how about Italian? We could eat lasagna or something…" he said looking at me, but something wasn't right, he seemed detached somehow… "Sure… but hey, what's wrong?" "What? Oh, nothing really, sorry… take the next right over there…" he said pointing to the road avoiding my gaze.

He refrained to give me instructions every couple of minutes and I obeyed silently, he was acting weird and he wouldn't tell me why, so I stayed quiet until he decided to talk. I was giving him some time to clear his mind, he obviously needed it. Maybe all of this was going just too fast, or maybe it was something else I didn't know of, but whatever it was it was apparently hurting him, and I hated to see that expression on his beautiful features, especially when the change was so sudden.

We got out of the car as soon as we arrived to "Piccola Italia" the restaurant Edward picked, and I realized it was oddly warm for September so I left my jacket on the back seat. Edward still wouldn't direct a word to me so I just followed him, he was so distant and I hated it, if he didn't start talking soon enough I'll make him talk… he opened the restaurant door for me and the first thing I noticed was the maître 'd checking Edward out. She was wearing a formal black dress, nothing to flashy, but the look on her face and the drool almost coming out of her mouth ratted her out immediately. She just stared passed me towards Edward, now that's what I call an eye-fuck, and a good one too.

"Hello and welcome to_ Piccola Italia_, my name is Christine, table for two?" she asked with the most annoying voice ever. That's when I heard the most beautiful voice speak again "Yes please, and could it be somewhere remotely private? if you know what I mean…" he said eyeing the restaurant which was packed. "Uh, yes of course, follow me please." She responded with clear disgust and a fake polite smile eyeing me out, I almost gagged, but a feeling of peace filled me when Edward put a hand around my waist to lead me towards a very secluded booth.

"Okay, what the hell's wrong?" I asked a bit irritated once we were sitting and alone. We were facing each other so I could see perfectly the guilt flash in his beautiful eyes. He looked down and began to answer but just then a pretty bimbo walked in, she was relatively hot, you know the typical dyed blonde, blue eyes and skinny, nothing special. "Hey there, are you ready to order?" she spoke directly to Edward not even acknowledging me. "Uh… I don't know… Bella?" he looked at me pleading with his eyes, I was now fuming so I picked the menu the previous lady had put on the table and read out loud the first thing on the list, lucky for me it was lasagna, my favorite, "Yeah we'll have two of those thanks… and coke?" he eyed me again, I nodded and he nodded back to the waitress without really looking at her.

"Okay now would you please explain yourself?" he looked down clearly guilty or ashamed I couldn't see, then when he looked up through his lashes I melted and regretted saying anything, clearly there was something wrong, I could see it in his eyes "Ugh… sorry, that was kinda bitchy, but seriously, what happened? I mean everything was just fine, and all of the sudden in the car it was like you tuned out or something, your mood just changed drastically from one second to the other… is something wrong? You know you can tell me Edward…" I said grabbing his hand on top of the table and rubbing soothing circles on the back, while I looked at him with real concern in my eyes. He sighed and squeezed my hand back, he then sat up straight took a deep breath and closed his eyes, like he was trying hard to focus and speak. "Bella, it has nothing to do with you, I promise… I_ swear_… it's just that I don't know, in the car I was thinking while I watched you drive and sing and enjoy yourself… and I realized that you shouldn't be with me…" he opened his eyes to gauge my expression, I don't know what he saw, honestly I was frozen in place, but apparently it wasn't good, because he fixed his sight on the table once again with a guilty face. "I… I'm…" but just then the stupid blond bimbo of a waitress strolled in with the food, and suddenly I was no longer hungry, I nodded to her while Edward didn't even lifted his face, he stayed still until she left, and started talking again.

"Listen Bella, is just that I consider myself damaged goods you know? And I don't think you deserve that… you deserve so much more, than just a stupid guy who's probably ruined beyond repair… and it just hit me, while we were on the car, that you need more than me, and that made me so sad… but I don't care because its best for you… so I guess I'm happy if you'll be eventually happier than this…" he sighed again, and I felt my eyes prickle with unshed tears.

"So what, you are saying she shouldn't go out any more because you think you are too damaged?" I asked skeptically "Edward, who in this world isn't damaged, every single person's got his own luggage, and even though we've known each other for like only a couple days, I like you… so much and I don't think you can avoid that…" I said with a smirk to get him to smile, and he did but it didn't reach his eyes completely. "And listen to me, I'm no better than you, so stop putting me in this like pedestal… and I'm a grown woman now… so how about I decide who I want to date and who is just not enough for me?" I said chuckling, and she laughed along… "Okay, I guess you are right, I'm sorry, I just freaked out momentarily… forgive me?" he pleaded with the most adorable pout and I couldn't help but melt and chuckle at the same time, he just reminded me too much of the _pussy on boots_ from _Shrek_- and seriously the name!- with those big glassy green eyes and the adorable pout. "And do you want me to forgive you for? For being way too adorable and sexy at the same time for anyone to resist? For making the waitress drool on our table every time she comes to ask you something?" I asked giggling, he blushed slightly and shook his head with that panty-dropping crooked smile "No… because I almost ruined our first date…" I just smiled and nodded back, not trusting my voice with the sight in front of me, I would have either purred or my voice would've cracked. It was all I could do not to jump him right then and there.

He then leaned in across the table and gave me a soft but lingering kiss on the lips, just then my stomach grumbled, revealing the fact that I was famished. He chuckled against my lips breaking the kiss and sitting back on his seat; I just blushed furiously and looked down in embarrassment. He stretched his hand to caress my cheek, from my temple to my chin lifting it to lock his emeralds with my eyes. "Don't hide your blush; it's just too lovely and sexy for me to miss it." He said smirking knowing a new blush would come following his compliment, and it didn't disappoint, but this time I didn't look down following his request.

"Dinner was great... thank you" I said in almost a whisper looking up at him through my eyelashes. We were already at the door of my dorm, and we were saying goodnight. I was a bit nervous not knowing how exactly to proceed, after all I've only dated twice in my life, the second was my ex-boyfriend and we didn't slept together until we reached the year, so this was the first time I actually dated someone I had already been intimate with. I was biting my lip and fidgeting with the pendant on my chain.

"I love that necklace... you wore it the first time we went out... remember? To the _black hole_?" he asked with a gorgeous smile and a tone of remembrance. In fact I did remember, I use this necklace only on special occasions 'cause it's my favourite, but men never remember what you are wearing, much less accessories... "I do..." and a smile lit my face when a saw the grin on his, it was almost giddy... almost. "I can't believe you remember... that's so sweet..." I said smiling while I leaned against my door, "I'll always remember everything about you... you are to memorable and breathtakingly beautiful to ever forget you or anything about you for that matter..." he said with such confidence I believe him every single word he said.

He had talked over dinner about taking things slowly, since it had already began so hurriedly, so we could maybe take things a little forward instead of leaving things at this, a one-night-stand or something. We both agreed that both times the night after dancing and today earlier christening my car had been more than fun and enjoyable, but that in order for us to be able to have a real relation-something we both craved for-we needed to take things at a more reasonable pace.

He had confessed to me that mainly he was acting the way he was because he had gotten a broken heart before me. His previous girlfriend had left him suddenly claiming she didn't love him anymore and saying she had cheated on him several times, but that apparently he was too stupid to realise and act on it. He loved her, or at least he thought he did and his heart broke when facing this realisations, he hadn't been with anyone ever since, because he'd lost his faith in women, and having me so close to him, everything moving so fast between us got him scared and a little freaked that he was feeling the way he was after such little time together.

But after what he just said to me, being all sweet and gentlemanly I was pretty much convinced that taking it slow was bullshit and all I wanted was to pounce on him that second... he was just too sweet for his own good, and hot as fuck for that matter. But I didn't want to pressure him so I decided to take it slow, without it being continental drift slow.

I grabbed the collar of his shirt to slowly but forcefully bring him close to me to kiss him. he got it and got closer to softly peck me on the lips. I leaned forward to prolong the kiss and he kissed me back, I lightly traced my tongue through hi bottom lip as a request for access which he granted almost immediately, and so it began one of the sweetest kiss I've ever gotten. It was filled with unspoken feelings, untouched caresses and unfulfilled desires. It was so much more than a kiss it was a hidden message evoking and pronouncing everything we wanted to say to each other and couldn't quite put into words.

He softly pulled away and remained with his eyes closed catching his breath, leaning his forehead against mine. We were both panting, gasping for air, but I didn't want that kiss to finish, it was too special, too intense for me to want it to be over.

"Bella we need to stop now..." he said panting, opening his eyes to lock them with mine, his forehead still leaning against mine and his hand on my neck caressing my cheek with his thumb.

"Why...?" I said in a low whisper pouting.

"Because Bella," he said chuckling "if we don't stop now, I'm not sure I'll be able to stop..."

I sighed looking down "okay...fine..." I said smiling up at him.

EPOV

"Okay fine..." she sighed and smiled up at me, and I couldn't help the smile growing on my lips matching hers, I pecked her softly on the lips and took her hand. We went in her dorm and sat down on the new purple couch I had sat previously on. I lay with my back on one of the armrests and she lay between my legs with her head leaned on my chest.

"So did you notice the waitress? She was pretty, wasn't she?" she asked me with a tone in her voice I didn't recognise. _Was she jealous?_

"Umm... no, I didn't notice her really, only that she took forever to get our orders and she came by a lot to check on us... but again who could possibly notice anyone with you in the room..." I said smiling and stroking her soft hair with one hand while the other rested on her tummy holding hers.

She looked up and she was blushing a soft pink, she smiled up at me and it transformed into a lovely giggle. I was confused as to what I'd said made her laugh, so I asked "Hey... what's so funny?" I arched my eyebrow looking at her.

"You really didn't notice..." she said laughing harder than before and with a sceptic and surprised tone. _Notice what? What was she talking about?_

"Notice what...? Bella what's so funny" I asked seriously confused, _are we still talking about the waitress?_

"Oh nothing is just that you are _so innocent_, maybe too innocent for your own good... I can't believe you didn't notice that blond bimbo flirting her _ass off_ with you! I mean she was all over you!" she said with an amused expression.

I didn't get it, I mean really? Who would flirt while one is clearly on a date? and with the most beautiful girl ever if I might add."Really? Are you sure you are not exaggerating?" she started laughing again and between gasps she managed to say "hell no! I mean how could you not notice her eye-fucking you every time she entered the room? That's why she came every two seconds and why she took forever to take our order... she was ogling... and not subtly if I might add... I swe-swear I thought our food w-w-was going to have drool all over or that sh-she was going to trip and spill everything the second she c-ca-came near you!" she finished laughing so hard you could barely make out the words.

I started chuckling and wondering if she was right, on the check I did notice that the back had something written like maybe a phone number or something, but at the time I didn't make anything out of it, I just turned the paper, began reading what it said _'hey gorgeous-' _and got distracted by my angel's voice asking what was I doing, I replied nothing and turn the paper around to pay for our dinner, and that's it. Maybe she was right, but heck I'm happy with my girl and I couldn't care less if suddenly the whole female population began to throw themselves at me, I have eyes for Bella, and Bella only.

"But then again who could blame her? You are one walking eye-gasm" she said as her laughter died down bringing me out of my reverie. _What?_

"What are you talking about?"

"Pff!... like you haven't noticed..." she said rolling her eyes, I gave her a confused look and her eyes widened, she rolled till she was on top of me with our chest pressed together, she put both her hands on my chest and looked at me directly on the eyes. "Are you serious?" apparently the confused look remained in my face because she continued without a response from my part "I can't believe you haven't notice, either you are stupid, blind or unbelievably naïve... I 'm going to go with naïve, because I like you too much to call you stupid, and I know you are not blind... but still it doesn't cease to amaze me how oblivious you are to your surroundings... I mean you are beyond gorgeous, and you can make any girl wet herself with one of your smiles only, so I can't figure how come you haven't notice the effect you have on the girls surrounding you, the way they flirt to death with you and practically pounce you on the streets..." she chuckled.

I was honestly surprised I had never notice that, I mean I don't consider myself ugly but I don't think I'm _hot_ either, suddenly it hit me something that she said... '_you can make any girl wet herself with one of your smiles only' _ "Really? Haven't notice... much less now with you by my side..." I grinned at her evilly "So... do I have that kind of effect on you too?..." I asked in a suggestive tone "are you kidding me?!" she said in a sceptic tone arching one of her perfect eyebrows and my face fell, feeling suddenly bummed, I looked down but when she remained quite after her question I looked up to see a beautiful smile lighting up her face, it was no a smirk or a grin it was a soft, sweet smile.

"Every time. When I see you, think of you, smell you, hear you... feel you..." she traced her hands to my neck to pull me closer and kiss me softly on the lips "...taste you" she ended whispering and kissing me again, I felt giddy and exited and a smile broke through my lips and suddenly I wanted to make her feel that way too so I closed my arms on her back and pulled her even closer to me to kiss her passionately, I could feel myself getting harder underneath her, and now that her core was aligned with my hard on she whimpered and I lost my mind.

I grabbed her ass to lift her even more, she moved her legs and so did I so now she was straddling me. She rubbed herself on me and a moan escaped both our lips and drowned in the other's mouth. Suddenly Bella stopped and pulled away gasping, but it wasn't to regain her breath, it was to stop the kiss, "Edward we have to stop, otherwise I won't be able to stop..." she said panting looking at me square in the eyes "then don't stop..." I panted leaning forward to kiss her again, she kissed back for a couple of seconds and then pulled back again I sighed and opened my eyes to see her with her eyes closed taking deep breaths trying to steady her pulse and breathing, after a couple of seconds she opened her eyes and spoke again "Edward you were the one who wanted to go slow, common we both agreed it was for the best so we have to stop... trust me it's not easy for me either, but we made a choice and we have to stick to it..." she said smiling but I could tell this was in fact difficult for her too and that gave me the strength to stop, if she could, then I can. I sighed knowing she was right but not wanting to acknowledge it. "Yeah, I know... but you make it so hard... you are too sexy" I told her with my crooked grin, she smirked back, pecked me on the lips and lifted herself from me; she stood up and stretched a hand to help me up.

"In a hurry to get rid of me already? We only started dating today..." I said smirking as I stood in front of me, her smile disappeared and a look of shock crossed her eyes, then the smile returned. "What's-" I began to say but she interrupted me first "Is that what we are doing? Dating I mean?" she said with a hopeful aura, I smirked as I realised that she wanted this as bad as I did, and I was glad, because I didn't know if were in the same page, and now I know we are.

Today was the first day of school and after last night I couldn't think of a better way to start school. We had come to the agreement that we were dating she kissed me happily and intensely and we said our goodbyes, I only dreamt of Bella yesterday, and it wasn't sexual or anything, it was just us in a future I hope we get to. We were getting married and she was walking down the aisle in a beautiful white dress, carrying a bouquet of white peonies, she looked stunning.

Since both of us were majoring in music (though different areas of it) we got quite a few classes together, though apparently not on Monday, since we hadn't seen each other since this morning when we gathered for some coffee at Starbucks with Alice, Emmet and Rosalie. Jasper didn't go because he didn't have classes till 10 so what was the point in getting up at 8, though apparently Emmet was so loud in the mornings he probably woke up anyways.

After breakfast we walked together to the main hall and then Bella and I split to go to the music building. She had music history at 8, while I had piano at 8:30 till 10:30; fortunately it was my only class on Monday so we agreed we were going to get together at 1 for lunch since she had another class at 10:15 till 12:45.

It was currently 10:35 and I was walking down the hall of the rehearsal rooms to go back to my dorm to shower and change to see Bella, when I heard the most amazing voice, it was soft and smooth like silk, high and in perfect tune to the guitar playing along. Usually you can barely hear the noises coming from the rehearsal rooms, because they were built that way but this room had the door slightly open. As I got closer the voice became clearer and it was like it filled my head and I couldn't think of anything else, not even Bella who owned my every thought, memory and daydream. I felt slightly guilty that I was craving a voice this badly, like somehow I was cheating, because this voice was too sensual, it stimulated all my senses and it left me to its mercy.

Needing to know who this amazing voice belonged to I peeked inside the room to see a guy sitting on a piano stool playing the guitar that accompanied the beautiful voice. I couldn't see anyone besides the boy, he was about my age, but he looked younger, he had a round face-not fat just round- blond messy hair which you could tell had had gel applied to, and pale skin. I couldn't tell the colour of his eyes because he was looking down while he played until he looked up to the girl singing and I could tell they were light blue. When he looked up the voice stopped and it was like you had taken a piece of me away, I needed to hear it again no matter what. He left the guitar on his lap and began clapping and I felt like doing the same except when I heard my favourite voice in the world speak "Thanks Mike, and thank you for offering to help me you are so sweet" then I saw her approach him, he left the guitar on the floor and stood up, she embraced him and he hugged her back, it was short but enough for me to almost barge in and kick his ass.

"No problem Bella I can help you every Monday if you want to, I honestly don't care... actually it would be my pleasure" and then that motherfucker grabbed her hand and kissed it! I saw her blush and I almost killed that bastard, _that was my blush!_

"Hey Bella would you like to go grab a cup of coffee or maybe lunch after we are done here?" that's it, I can't believe he's flirting with her!

"I'm sorry Mike, I can't go out with you, I have plans to lunch with my boyfriend..." she said with a cute, sweet smile- _wait, did she just say BOYFRIEND?! _Suddenly I felt all giddy and proud that my Bella had let this guy down for me! And she called me her boyfriend! I was doing a happy dance inside that became more of a touchdown victory dance when I heard her let him down again "But Bella we both now you want me... I mean there's no point in denying that, I see the way you look at me when you sing, with such a passion and lust it's oozing through your pores! I mean come on let's get this over with... what do you think?" he said putting his hands on her hips to pull her closer, and I thought I was going to explode right then, but she acted so quickly it didn't leave me anytime to act or even stop doing the victory dance inside. "Mike, get the _fuck_ off of me! Don't you _ever _touch me again! and you know what you _are_ right I _do_ look at you with a passion and lust that I feel like I'm going to spontaneously combust with all the fire I have inside me, but is only because I'm thinking of my boyfriend and wishing he was here instead of you, you dimwit!" the victory dance was now a flat out party in my head, I was so proud of Bella and how she handled the situation, and so proud that she is that committed to me, to us, and happy she felt that way about me.

"But Bella-" he tried again "No Mike, fuck off! And you know what I won't be needing your help not now, not ever! You hear me? Now I'll leave early, you can't stay here if you please, I don't give a shit, oh! And if you ever attack me like that you'll be answering to my boyfriend, got that?" and with that she turned around picked her bag from the floor and headed toward the door where I was standing. I stood to the side and leaned against the wall waiting for her to come out. She was fuming as she left the room. "Hey there beautiful..." I said in a soft sexy voice, she stopped dead on her feet and gasped "Edward" before spinning around to face me.

"Edward!" she said as a huge smile broke through her beautiful pouty lips, she threw herself at my arms and hugged me with her arms around my neck giving me a small but passionate kiss.

"Why aren't you happy to see me..." I said chuckling while I nuzzled her hair when she brought her head to lean on my chest, the delicious scent of strawberries filling my nose. She smiled sweetly looking up at me, "Is just that I missed you a lot and- wait if you were here does that mean that you heard the argument I had with Mike?" she asked cautiously, she was probably scared of what I would do to mike if I knew what had happened. "Yes love, and I'm sorry I eavesdropped, and if you want me to kick Mike's ass I'll gladly do it for you, but I couldn't stop myself your voice hypnotized me and practically dragged me all the way here to revel in the delight of your singing..." she went from being slightly shocked, to happy, to extremely happy, to finally extremely shocked after I was done talking, and I couldn't understand why.

"Love why do you look so shocked? I already apologized for eavesdropping, what's wrong?" I asked concerned, _she looks as if I had done something wrong, or if she had done something extremely wrong afraid I'll find out..._

"Umm... besides eavesdropping -and I don't mind about that seriously- were you also looking inside?" she asked nervously.

"Yes love, what's wrong?" I asked concerned again, impatient to know what was putting that look in my angel's face.

"Umm... and you don't mind what Mike did to me?" she asked now sad looking at the floor and then peeking at me through her eyelashes. _What? Was I missing something?_

"Bella what's wrong, tell me now... did that bastard do anything to you?!" I was seriously pissed but not at her so I had to control my voice to not yell at her when it wasn't her fault. _How was it possible that I had missed something I was looking all the time!_

"Well umm... he tried to kiss me... and... he sort of did... but I pushed him right away and slapped him-hard..." she said slow at first, then ended in a rush when she saw my face. I was confused and pissed out of my mind; how the _fuck_ did I miss that? I must have being when I was giggling doing the stupid victory dance on how she had rejected this asshole that he actually kissed her, fuck the fucking fucker! He'd had the nerve!

I think a growl escape mi lips because Bella put both her tiny little hands on my chest to stop me from killing the SOAB and began whispering loudly and in a rush "Edward baby, leave him alone, I promise I took care of it, and I promise if he ever steps out of line ever again I'll call you and you can kick his ass, but not now, _please?"_ she pleaded with me with those gigantic beautiful brown eyes, and I couldn't resist. "okay fine... this time only... I just can't believe I missed that I swear I was looking all the time... god I'm an asshole! how did I not notice?!" "Edward, stop it! You are not an asshole okay?! You probably got distracted and that's it, I handled it myself and everything is right now... okay?" I nodded helpless "now kiss me you jealous, sexy Adonis..."she said with a smirk and I couldn't help to chuckle at her comparison, I leaned in and kiss her softly on her pretty, big, red, scrumptious lips.

She hummed against my lips and we walked out of the building. "so now that you are out early, what do you want to do?"

**A/N: again sorry for being so late please R&R and make me happy... :)**

**love u guys!! xoxo  
**


	6. Shopping & Car accidents

**Ch.6- Shoping & Car accidents**

**A/N: after like a thousand accidents which includes getting my elbow sprained playing badminton-I know don't laugh-then my ankle broken by walking down the stairs, and finally my computer braking down I finally managed to finish this… I'm sorry is so short but I rather update a short one than taking more time… ******

***THE DRESSES ARE ON MY PROFILE (except Alice I had trouble with it)**

***BTW I NEED A BETA… ANYONE?**

**Disclaimer:**** SM owns everything! At least everything twilight related! ;)**

_Previously: __She hummed against my lips and we walked out of the building. "so now that you are out early, what do you want to do?"_

**BPOV:**

We decided that since it was only 10:40 so it was too early to grab lunch and we were both exhausted, we went back to his dorm for a quick nap before going to lunch. "So how cool is it that you get to sleep alone in a room… I'm so jealous…" I said pouting up at him as he opened the door for his room. "yeah pretty cool I mean I get to bring all the ladies with no one bothering me" he said chuckling as I hit him in the arm with mock-horror on my face "hey! Ow- I was just kidding… but seriously this way I can bring you here whenever I feel like it and there's no one to bother me… pretty awesome…don't you think?" he whispered the last part on my ear as he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close to him while he kicked the door shut. I giggled stupidly and leaned up to whisper sexily back "yeah… pretty awesome" then I kissed him quickly, untangled myself from his grasp and run to his bedroom launching myself on his bed still giggling at his flabbergasted expression. I heard him yell 'tease!' from the living room but I didn't care I just laughed it off while I took my shoes off and made myself comfortable on his bed. He walked in a couple minutes later with a bottle of water in his hands and no shoes… he was so messy leaving everything just lying around. He got closer and crawled on the bed next to me; he lay on his back leaving the water bottle on his nightstand and grabbed me by the waist to pull me closer to him.

I sighed in contentment and closed my eyes drifting quickly into a peaceful slumber. I woke up with a huge smile on my face, because let me tell you there is nothing more amazing than resting surrounded by nothing but Edward, all I could smell was him, on the pillows the sheets and himself… all I could hear was his deep peaceful breathing, and all I could feel were his strong arms around me and my legs tangled with his. My cheek was pressed against his chest listening to the beautiful rhythm of his heartbeats, and the sound made me sigh, suddenly it picked up so I opened my eyes and lifted my head to see what the cause for that was. He was just starring at me lovingly, and it made my interiors to turn to jelly, _god I love this man!_

"Hey…" he said as a smile spread through his lips, "hey…why's your heart racing?" I asked him as I put my chin on his chest and the hand that was on his stomach over his heart… I could feel the chuckle that followed beneath me, "I don't know, is just something that happens every time I look at you…" the smile on my face could have broken the limits ever permitted to smile, but it would be worth it because no words could ever explain the happiness that comes from knowing that the one you love loves you back just the same… or at least I think he does love me, we are just not in that place yet. His arms tightened around me and I pulled myself up to kiss him, breath be damned, I just need my man. He kissed me back very PG 13 but the passion contained in it should be censored from even my mind, it was something just so explicit, so obvious, so very raw, and I loved it. "I'm glad you feel it to, because it's like my heart goes into haywire every time you so much as look at me…" I said timidly looking at his chest. I felt his heart racing under my palm and realize it was the same speed as mine, he moved and placed a hand on my cheek until I had to look up, the loving emeralds spoke the words his mouth couldn't pronounce, and the kiss burned me to the very core.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Emmet! You're such a dork!" I managed to say in between laughs. We were at a sushi restaurant and Emmet was wearing his chopsticks as fangs and he was imitating walrus' sounds and it was hysterical! we got together to plan Alice's birthday that was a couple of weeks from now, on September 12th, luckily only Rose knew my birthday was the day after that so I was of the hook. I hated birthdays- I just never had a good birthday, especially after my dad died on that date, my mum was never really on the mood to celebrate.

"Oh! I know! We should totally have a costume party or something!" Alice squeaked suddenly extremely exited while we all laughed at Emmet's stupidity. "Yeah that would be so cool… but wait! I have an even better idea! We should do it a formal party and for Halloween do a massive costume ball!" Rose said with such conviction it was scary- I mean it was that voice that said 'don't you dare contradict me bitch' but much exited. Around the table there were murmurs of agreement and of course the distinct squeal of Alice.

It has been almost a month since classes started and Edward and I were officially a couple, Emmet and Rosalie were still dating, and though they were exclusive they haven't put a title on it yet. As for Alice and Jasper, they are both still single, and even though in a beginning they both seemed very close they seem to be growing apart from each other, I mean on the beginning I was sure they'd end up together now they just seem friends, it's kindda sad I was looking forward to seeing them together.

I was lost in my own world when something hit me "wait! Did you just say formal?! As in high heels and long dresses and make up and stuff?" I asked in disbelief-I've come to learn that even though Alice has granted me that I dress myself _'rather nicely'_ I still had to submit to her torture whenever the occasion deserved it. And I'd bet my ass that this was one of _those _occasions. A smirk grew on Alice's face and a knowing look on her eyes "why yes Bella…scared?" she knew I couldn't stand it when someone taunted me, that's how she got me to do most of things, and I still haven't learned. My inner-rational Bella shook her head looking down with a resigned look on her face, while my inner-hormonal Bella flipped her off and told her to fuck off 'cause someone is daring our manhood or whatever. "No I'm not _scared_! But I'm _not_ under any circumstances wearing heels." I said firmly while I crossed my arms over my chest. From my peripheral sight I could see Edward next to me with an amused look on his face and trying to hold back his laughter. He always got a kick out of seeing me get all worked up over Alice, and the worse thing is that he knew she always won, so he just waited and see till either I gave up or Alice put her foot down.

"Oh come _on_ Bella, you know how beautiful you look in heels! Plus I'll put you in low heels I swear!" she pouted, she fucking _pouted_, she knew I couldn't resist that shit. "Oh you mean low like those 6 fucking inch death traps I had to wear the other night?!" I all but screamed, and now Edward was laughing, I turned my head slowly to the side and gave him the death glare, it took about 0.3 seconds for him to sober up. "Sorry" he mouthed, and I returned my glare to Alice. "Oh come on Bella you looked a-ma-zing, and you only fell like what, 3 times?" she said flipping her hand dismissively. "ONLY 3 TIMES?! Alice I almost broke my foot!" "oh enough!" interrupted Rose "Bella you, me and everybody here knows you'll end up wearing them anyway, so how about we end up this discussion now, and order some dessert?" she begged with a smile, I huffed and muttered a '_fine'_. Edward kissed the side of my head and I smiled at him adoringly, I still couldn't understand how he handled my mood swings. I leaned to his side and he put an arm around my shoulders and rubbed my arm while I rested my head on his shoulder.

The conversation after that flowed easily making decisions and commenting about the party, I refrained from making any comments and just enjoyed dessert and the company of the man next to me and the friends surrounding me. They really have become my family in this short time, and that made me incredibly happy.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

It was Wednesday September 9th-4 days till the party on Saturday- and Alice already had everything ready, she rented a beautiful restaurant in the city and had all the decorations and preparations ready, she even send the invitations, since it was such an exclusive party. So the only thing left was shopping for our outfits-_fuck_. Alice of course already bought hers, so she was just supervising today. Her dress was beautiful, is was strapless marble white with a heart-shaped cleavage, that reached the floor, it was tight and on her hips it flowed easily to the floor. The cleavage was bejeweled so she only bought diamond earrings and matching bracelet and silver stilettos. The whole attire was perfect so now we had to find ours-_great_.

I asked Alice if at least I could pick my own dress, and she agreed with the exception that she had veto power, so on we went to my favorite store-BCBGMAXAZRIA- he's just my favorite designer of all times, and of course he didn't disappoint. I found this gorgeous poppy-colored, strappy, just above the knee dress. "do you approve?" I asked in a condescending tone to Alice, she just rolled her eyes, but the second her sight actually landed on the dress, she almost pounced on me "YES! Ohmygod! Bella is gorgeous go try it on!" she squeaked pushing me towards the changing room. "Okay Alice I'm going, but let me just tell you I actually learned to walk about 18 years ago so there's no need to push… damn girl…"

I twirled a couple of times in front of the mirror to see the dress from all angles, and it was in fact beautiful and it flowed freely, I love how it looks when I twirl. I took my time to appreciate it and to piss Alice off. Any second now… "Bella come on! How long can it take you to put a dress on?!" and there it is… my payback for her dragging me here, _sigh_. "coming Alice!" I said to her in a very chirpy singsong voice, just to annoy her further, _god is fun to mess with her_.

"Wow" whispered Rose, and honestly that's all I've heard from her this whole trip, with Alice talking endlessly and all, "Bella you look amazing you have to take that!" Alice chirped happily once she saw me. I sighed because I knew the price already, and though I had the money I hate to spend that much money in such frivolous things… and so the battle between down to earth Bella and hormonal fashionista Bella began…

_but the dress _is_ gorgeous… _

…_and it fits like a glove…sigh_

_We'll just buy cheap shoes…!_

_pff! Yeah right…_

_yeah, you're right, there's no such thing as cheap shoes… _

_not for the pretty ones at least…._

_Damn! Okay FINE! I'll buy it… gosh!_

_Yeah like your suffering right now… boohoo cry me a river honey…_

_You don't have to be so mean you know?_

"Bella sweetie are you okay?" Alice asked concerned waving a hand in front of my face, "yeah don't worry Al, it's just something she does when she has to make a decision, she just spaces out…" answered Rose laughing for me.

"yeah, fine, thanks Alice… hey Rose did you find something you liked?" I asked shaking my head to clear it.

"yeah I did, but non was the perfect dress so I was thinking maybe we could keep looking?"

"yeah sure of course let me just pay for this and then we'll go… we need to find shoes too…"

After I paid for my pretty pretty dress we went off to search the perfect dress for Rose, we pass through Gucci, Chanel, Jimmy Choo-where I found my perfect shoes, they had a leopard print that gave my attire a fun vibe, but of course they were 4 ½ inches, still they went perfectly with the dress, so I bought them-despite the price-damn. And finally Roberto Cavalli.

"This is it!" Rose said clapping and bouncing in place, that only meant one thing, she was EXTREMELY exited. "Rose is beautiful! Go try it on!" I encouraged, suddenly I realized Alice was quite…too quite I looked around the store while Rose tried her dress on, alas! she was on the shoe section, and might I add practically drooling over a gorgeous pair of boots. "Alice you either back off or they'll make you pay them, you're drooling all over them, you'll ruin them" I told her giggling, she fake-glared at me and then straightened up and sighed "they are beautiful" she said in a dreamy voice "so buy them… they'd look amazing with you leather skirt" I encouraged, "oh I will… I decided that the second I saw them… hey, where's Rose?"

"oh she's trying on a dress she found… you know the one we came in here for?" she just looked confused, and I laughed because sometimes she can be so out of it, especially when she sees something that captures her attention, like those poor boots… they never had a chance.

I heard a throat clearing and recognize immediately Rose's annoyance so I turned around and was shocked to see her in the dress, she looked like a mixture between a greek goddess and a mermaid. The dress was a petrol green and it fitted her perfectly, it was tight until about the knees and then it flowed to the floor, she looked amazing. "Wow Rose…just wow" I told her in shock, Alice being Alice just shrieked and lounged herself towards Rosalie to envelope her in a hug, "I don't even care that you'll look prettier than me on my party! You have to get this you look incredible!" she said in one breath, Rosalie just smiled and rolled her eyes. We paid for our things and went to get lunch, on the way Rose found a pair of gorgeous granite stilettos that went perfect with her dress so she got them, and off we went to eat something.

"Honey are you alright? You seem extremely quiet…" Rose asked me, we were in Alice's Porsche- her condition- and she looked back at me through the rearview mirror, "yeah sis fine… it's just that I feel kinda guilty you know? I spent a lot of money today… I hate to spend on unnecessary things…" I sighed, I heard Alice draw in a sharp breath and control her breathing, she has come to learn that though I love clothes as much as her, I not obsessed like she is, so she should not yell at me when I say comments like that. "But sweetie, why don't you look at this as your birthday present? I bet you weren't planning on getting yourself anything, so consider this your gift, that way it doesn't seem like unnecessary spending, but is pampering yourself for your birthday…" I nodded in agreement, it did sound better. It must have passed a whole 3 seconds before I heard it- the distinct squeal that means Alice is exited- and it hit me-my sister screwed up-_fuck!_

"OHMEGOD!!! BELLA IS YOUR BIRTHDAY COMING SOON?!" she squealed looking directly at me through the rearview mirror which kinda freak me out since she wasn't looking at the road ahead of her, and to top it of she drives extremely fast, I held on tightly to the safety belt and sighed in resignation, "yeah Alice is coming soon… thanks Rosalie" I mumbled, she smiled timidly at me and mouthed a 'sorry'. Alice suddenly turned around and with an exited look asked me "so…? when is it!" she chirped "Alice for fuck's sakes could you keep your eyes on the road!!" I yelled terrified, she just rolled her eyes and turned around just as we reached a red light, she slowed the car and turned back around "So… I'm not asking again…" I huffed and mumbled "isonthethirteen" she rolled her eyes again and I heard Rose chuckling, I glared at her and it just turned to full on laughter "can you pronounce each word honey? I have good hearing but I'm no superman you know?" I sighed for what felt like the hundredth time and practically yelled "is on the thirteenth damn it!" before covering my ears and squinting my eyes ready for what was coming.

The shriek was so ear-piercing I think only dogs could hear it, I saw the people in the other cars and on the sidewalk staring shocked towards our car like we just slaughtered someone in front of them. "ON THE 13TH!! OMG THAT'S ONE DAY AFTER MEEEEE!!" Rose was laughing so hard now I was worried she wouldn't be able to breath, then I remember what she just did to me and thought to hell with her health "Yes Alice I'm aware of that" I was getting tired if Rose's laughter so I just punched her on the arm, "Ow! That better not leave a bruise bitch!" she complained I just stuck my tongue out to her, I know real mature, but what do you want I'm pissed, not even Edward knows when my birthday is, I just like to keep to myself so I don't get disappointed, I'm always disappointed in my birthday so I just prefer to skip it and don't acknowledge it.

We were about to arrive to Paolo's a latin restaurant when I got a message from Edward, just watching his name flash on the screen makes me smile…

_Having fun? –E_

_Ha ha, not funny, come rescue me please! I'll pay you! –B_

_And how do you intend on paying me miss swan?-E_

_Oh, I can think of a few ways… just come and get me and I'll show you… ;)-B_

_You win… where are you?-E_

_Heading to Paolo's meet me there in 10 xoxo –B_

I sighed in contentment when I received his confirmation and stashed my cell phone on my purse, and prepared to break the news to the girls… they are not going to be happy…

"Hey Rose… Ali?"

"Yeah?" they both answered at the same time

"Umm… I was thinking that maybe I could go to lunch with Edward? I haven't seen him all day… and well he just texted me and-" "Honey relax!" said Rose chuckling "go see your man… you deserve it!" "Yeah sweetie go out and have lunch with him… we'll see you tonight for movie night at Jasper's and Em's right?" ooookay… that was unbelievably weird, they'd never agree that easy… hmm… something's wrong, but hey! I'm not complaining, I get to spend the afternoon with Edward after all. "Yeah, okay thanks guys… I'll meet him at Paolo's in 5…" I was still treading lightly… there must be a catch… maybe I shouldn't be so distrustful of my best friend and sister, they are being very nice to me… oh well.

**A/N: Okay I know it was very short but I'll start the next one now… I just rather give you a little than nothing at all… thanks for waiting! I love you guys so much : ) the next is on EPOV'S *insert drool***

**Xoxo-Emma**


End file.
